


FateWatch

by Owriush



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14293674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owriush/pseuds/Owriush
Summary: Hana was a normal girl, she had friends, family and all the things a normal high school girl could have. Though that changed in one whole night. Now Hana must fight in war she doesn't want a part of, she must learn, she must adapt and she must survive. Though with the help of her Heroic Spirit Saber, her friends and family. She might just have a chance if barley...





	1. My life…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers, I’m here with a new story I decided to work on just a bit. Call this the initial feed back test for this story idea. Anyways I got this after binge watching the who Fate series, I mean not just Fate/Stay Night, I mean that every series that has come out even the newest ones. I may not have the best memory of some part of the series, but I feel in love with said series quickly. For some reason I felt like I wanted to do this one with one of my favorite games Overwatch.  
> Now I will say, this story is a AU of sorts with the fate series taking place the world of Overwatch. But to make things more interesting and different I decided to also do a couple leaps of faith with some lore and such with both series in this crossover. Though that will be explained more in depth at the end note of this chapter once you’re done reading it. Some of it may seemed confusing while reading this first chapter, but all will be explained one way or another. Though if any of you want to give me some advice or even criticism, then I do so because I want to know what I can do to make this story better and more interesting. So, don’t feel shy to leave a review or PM me.
> 
> Anyways, as of now let’s get started with this brand-new story!!!
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Overwatch or the Fate/Stay series. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the Fate/Stay series belongs to Type-Moon

Fate/Stay: The Watch  


Ch.1: My life…  


A little girl walked and walked through the fiery remains of her old world. She looked, looked so hard to find some semblance of familiarity. She felt… helpless. She begged the gods to give her that sense of familiarity, she asked them why it had to come here of all places. She was heartbroken knowing this happened, she had voluntarily if not by some dazed head injury aside. But she needed to help her people, the people of her old village, the people who had been trying to fight back against the omnics that came to kill her whole world. But they weren’t the one who created the hell hole she was currently in, it was the explosion that took the omnics and her world out. She woke up away for the fire, she had to save someone... anyone. But she couldn’t as she recognized the faces of all the half-burnt bodies of the village people she called her friends, along with her mother and father’s burning corpses. She couldn’t help but keep walking though, that compulsion to want to help despite how helpless she felt was what kept her going. Until she finally fell to the ground from her body finally giving up. She still wondered how she survived and believe it was what her mother did, causing the bright light to happen before disappearing after the light died down leaving her awake in the aftermath.  


Still the girl wanted to help, but she knew her body was out of it now from lack of energy. She just laid on the ground, slowly if not painfully turning around on her back as it began to rain. She just watched from the side of her eyes as the fires around her died down from the sudden rain. But she didn’t care, she could only grieve over the lost she had endured in only one horrible night.  


“Why.... why me.... why...” The girl said to herself, but only to suddenly hear footsteps come up from her right. But she felt too weak to even turn her head towards whoever this person was – “I wonder… has the Reaper come for me…”-  


“Miss Ziegler, I found one!!!!” The new person yelled, as it sounded like a little girl. The girl just looked with her right eye just barley to see the new girl next to her was about the same age  


Said new girl had pale skin, blue eyes, long black hair tied in long pig tails with black bows holding them in place. She wore a white long-sleeved collar shirt with red cloth tied around her neck like a tie, a red skirt, black stocking that came up to her thighs and a pair of black school shoes. The girl didn’t know why, but she found this new girl cute like she was from one of those Highschool animes she watched; except this girl was defiantly not a Highschool student but an elementary school student. But the girl then heard another person come, mostly because of the sounds of high heels pushing against the rubble of her dead home.  


“Good job Rin, now go back to your cousin. I think she has a small surprise for you.” The woman that the girl could guess was Miss Ziegler stated as the girl tried to get a good look at the woman, but failed to do so because she ran out of even more energy to even keep her right eye towards the direction of the new girl or Rin as she had just learned  


“But what if you need help??” Rin asked as the girl could tell she was worried about her wellbeing, she couldn’t help but smile just for a few seconds from the kindness she could hear coming from Rin  


“Do not worry child, I can handle it. Now off you go and make sure to watch were you step.” Miss Ziegler kindly stated as the girl could tell without even looking that Rin seemed hesitant about leaving, though the sounds of small footsteps that became harder to hear indicated to the girl that Rin ultimately decided to go to this cousin of hers. The girl didn’t even move as she felt arms being wrapped around her, before feeling herself being placed against a fall tree. Then she heard a few snaps “Okay young lady I need you to open your left eye okay, I need to know you can hear me and that you’re all there consciously.”  


“O…Okay.” The girl responded with a raspy tone as she slowly opened her left eye, only to feel that her left eye was hard to open and that she couldn’t even see through it. She would have cried from the slow gnawing pain arising from her mangled left eye. But she didn’t as she looked at the woman in front of her, at awe with her beauty  


This woman Miss Ziegler had flawless peach skin, blue eyes, lovely shoulder length blonde hair, a white cape on her head, wearing a suit of sorts that was a mixture of blue along with white, had a pair of metal wings on her back and wielded a staff in her hands. The sight of this woman made the girl just stare, she had seen many pretty women from movies, plays, games, TV and anime shows. But aside from her mother who she would always see as the most beautiful women she’d ever know. Miss Ziegler was just that, as equally beautiful as her now late mother. Though her thoughts were cut off, as the girl felt Miss Ziegler’s hand on her left cheek as even more blood poured from her mangled left eye.  


“Oh my…you… you poor dear. Don’t worry I promise to get you a new one.” Miss Ziegler said kindly, sympathetically smiling as the girl felt for once in this whole day safe and sound. She liked the feeling of this woman’s hand’s on her cheek, though she saw Miss Ziegler suddenly though gently smack her forehead with her other hand “Oh how could I forget, I’m Angela Ziegler. What’s your name sweetie?”  


“My name its-” The girl began to say, though only to stop as she felt much weaker suddenly as her vision was getting darker  


“Hey stay with me!!” Miss Ziegler yelled as she gently patted the girls face to keep her awake, while using her staff which emitted a beam from it that felt nice to the girl “Come on, tell me your name first and we can keep talking while I heal you up.”  


“My name….is….” The girl tried to say, as she felt the cold darkness coming over her again despite the efforts of the woman’s beam. She swore she could hear the woman still, but her voice was becoming fainter. Though suddenly she briefly saw an image of a majestic golden sword, before it quickly disappeared. The girl tried to stay awake, but she barley could “M..M…My name… is….”  


But before the young girl could say anymore, darkness finally took over her and with that silence.  


-10 years later-  


“Hana, dear wake up!!!” A woman yelled from outside a room. Its occupant was currently under a large thick blanket in bed. Making said person look like a lump while the sounds of bare feet moving away echoed through the hallways outside said room  


“Ugh….” A young woman or Hana groaned from under the sheets as she sighed a bit before getting out of bed. Once out of her bed, she slowly if not groggily walked over to her full body mirror in the right of her bed room as she looked over herself before the day started smirking in amusement a few moments later “You know, if anyone saw me like this. They’d fall dead over heals seeing one of the schools most popular girl as such a slob.”  


Hana had grown well psychically since her younger days, she had long pretty brunette hair, her light brown eyes stood out along with her flawless pale complexion. She was a bit taller than most girls her age of fifteen, had a slim body thanks to the track she does at her Highschool, though sighed some as she touched her not so big chest. She also wore currently a simple pair of black sports shorts and a black sports bra. She knew today was a Saturday, but she was always wakening up early since the other woman she lived with didn’t like her sleeping in passed seven o’clock. Still Hana was in all rights a lovely girl who was super popular at school, though had a secret side of her that most didn’t know of. One of being a slob slightly along with being a hard-core anime fan, gamer, cosplayer, and lover of all things people considered geeky.  


“Geez, you know if anyone else saw you like this. They’d fall dead over heels in shock.” A young girl remarked suddenly as Hana turned around to see one of two of her best friends  


“Rin hey what’s up buddy?” Hana joyfully asked with a calm smile  


Rin like Hana had grown well psychically as she was slim like Hana, though was bigger chest somewhat and had her hair still tied in her usual pig tails which were much longer now. Rin wore a red long-sleeved shirt that had a white cross with two white dots near the chest area, though the lower part of her attire looked like how it was when she a kid being that of a black skirt, black stockings, and finally black school shoes. Though only they were bigger to accommodate how much she had grown over the years, but finally Rin wore a neckless with a red gem at the end which Rin always wore. Rin just looked at Hana, before walking up to the girl bringing her face closer to the Hana’s.  


“Um…” Hana said, as a slight blush creeped on her cheeks, before suddenly Rin grabbed her cheeks pulling them hard “OW, OW RIN!!!”  


“I keep telling you to clean up your appearance and your room. You never know what will happen if someone that you don’t know comes in here to see you and see this mess!!” Rin said with a twitch eye as she pulled on Hana’s cheeks some more, before letting go and taking a seat on Hana’s bed  


“You know Rin, that’s not nice.” Hana remarked with a fake pouty tone as she rubbed her cheeks, but decided just to stay standing  


“Well Hana a normal friend would just accept your messiness, while me your best friend accepts it but still tries to change it for your betterment. I care is all.” Rin answered with a smirk as Hana gave her a deadpanned look, before sighing and smiling just a bit  


“Yeah I guess, but it’s a painful sort of care.” Hana replied, before noticing someone wasn’t with Rin who happened to be Hana’s second best friend in the world “Hey Rin, where’s your baby sis?”  


“Oh, huh… I guess she wandered off again.” Rin answered, though seemed calm about the whole thing until a set of tiny foot steeps came echoing through the hall way before stopping right in front of Hana’s room  


“NEE-SAN NI!!!!” A young girl yelled as she ran up to Hana, hugging her as Hana hugged back picking the little girl up before placing her on the bed next to Rin  


“Hey Illya, as happy as ever huh little lady?” Hana asked as the little girl Illya smiled  
Illya had pale skin, red eyes and white hair making practically an albino. She wore currently an outfit somewhat similar to what Rin wore around her age, as she wore a long sleeve purple collared shirt with the ends of her shirt that had pointed ends. Her shirt had gold metal pins on the shoulders, around the collar, wrists then finally the ends and center of her shirt. She wore a lighter purple piece of cloth around the neck like Rin use to wear. She wore a long white skirt with the ruffles at the ends and finally a pair of purple boots leaving her bare legs exposed. Illya also was Rin’s adopted younger sister.  


“Yep!!” Illya happily answered, before looking to Rin and poking her right arm “You left me alone back at the house Rin, cousin Lena said you weren’t supposed to do that.”  


“Illya you’re not a baby anymore, so you have to learn to do things on your own.” Rin responded with stern big sister tone  


“Meanie!!!” Illya yelled as she began poking Rin faster, who herself had lost her patients and then poked Illya back  


“Hey, hey girls calm down okay. I’m sure Rin didn’t mean to sound so mean Illya. She’s just probably looking after your wellbeing. I mean she is your big sister after all.” Hana said as she was hoping that would calm down the two sisters, which seemed to work as Illya and Rin stopped poking each other  


“Yeah…I guess so.” Illya shyly stated as she nuzzled her head on Rin’s lap “Sorry Rin.”  


“It’s okay…brat.” Rin responded back, as she smiled softly while stroking her little sisters hair before turning her attention back to Hana “Anyways, you do remember what day it is today right Hana?”  


“Um….” Hana responded, as she saw Rin raised an eyebrow with an unamused look which made Hana nervous like every other time she did that “It’s ah, ah… Saturday?”  


“You moron.” Rin remarked with sigh as Illya got back up knowing her big sister was going to do the old one two with Hana. Rin then got up and quickly moved closer to Hana, before whacking her hard onto of the top head and then the back of the head  


“OW!!!” Hana screamed as she always hated when Rin did that “Why, everytime you do this I swear I lose a few braincells!!!”  


“Because dummy, it’s your birthday.” Rin answered as Hana stopped rubbing her head and quickly looked at the calendar to the right of her bed  


“Oh my god you’re right, how could I forget that??” Hana yelled, but then smiled widely “Wait, that mean’s I’ll be getting gifts today!!!”  


“Speaking of gifts…” Rin said sweetly as she pulled out a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper “Happy Birthday Hana.”  


“Aw Rin that’s so sweet, I’m going to open it up right now.” Hana joyfully replied as she took off the wrapping leaving only a small box, she then opened the box which revealed a neckless with a beautifully engraved heart locket connected to the end. Hana opened it to see a picture of Illya on the right side and a picture of Rin on the left side of the heart. Hana then closed her gift before looking to Illya who was smiling happily and Rin who smiled shyly while twiddling her thumbs together  


“It’s a memento, so that if your ever alone or too far to get to us. That can well… that can just be used to remind you of us.” Rin shyly answered  


“Well I love it Rin, but ah how much did this cost you. Not that I don’t love it, it just looks expensive is all.” Hana asked, though Rin looked down to the ground even more shyly “Um you okay Rin?”  


“Oh well big sister made it herself, remember when she took those three-week classes of metal shop?” Illya asked as Hana thought it over, before going wide eyed  


“That makes sense now.” Hana said as she looked back at Rin with a warm smile “That’s so sweet of you, to spend time making this for little old me.”  


“Well I mean ah… it’s not like I spent every waking second on it for you and made sure each engraving was crafted with all my heart.” Rin answered sternly, crossing her arms as she looked away; though a small hint of blush came across her cheeks  


“I guess so.” Hana replied back kindly as she found her friend’s reaction endearing – “Still the same cute tsundere I know and that I love.”-  


“Anyways, get dressed so we can go out for the day. Me and Illya are making this one of the best birthday you’ll ever have.” Rin said as she calmed herself  


“Alright, just give me few minuets and I’ll be out. My mom is probably making breakfast for us all. You know how she can be, especially since I know my aunt will be joining in too.” Hana stated as Rin and Illya did so. Once alone Hana looked through her closet which took a few more minutes then she would have liked. But after almost half an hour of mix and matching, she finally got an outfit picked as she inspected it with her full body mirror “A new day, a new age so might as well make myself a new outfit!!”  


Said outfit consisted of a light blue tank top, with a white denim jacket, a pink skirt, a pair of long white socks that went up to almost her whole thighs, a pair of black heeled boots that went up passed her calf’s, a pink head band with pink cat ears, black eyeliner around her eyes, a set of two pink triangular strips on both sides of her cheeks and finally she wore her new neckless. Hana being proud of her new outfit made her way downstairs, to see Rin and Illya had eaten a few pancakes that she knew her mom had made. Both girls took notice of Hana quickly.  


“What took you so long, I thought you feel asleep.” Rin remarked with a hint of teasing since Hana knew she was nitrous for taking naps at the worst of times  


“Yeah sorry about that, I guess I got carried away picking out my outfit. But what do you girls think?” Hana asked as she showed off her new outfit for her best friends  


“You look so pretty!!!” Illya answered with a wide smile  


“Yeah you do, though what’s with the head band and marks on your face. I thought you didn’t like showing that stuff outside since you’re always worried someone from school will see you.” Rin asked curiously at her friends odd change of heart  


“Well… I’ve been thinking that maybe I should start showing people the real me.” Hana answered shyly  


“The real you?” Rin and Illya asked curiously as Hana sighed  


“Yeah, look I just mean that I’ve been acting like the perfect student and a girl of refine taste. But I’m not, you two outside from my family and family friend are the only one who really know about the real me. I just feel tired of going on with a lie, so yeah I’ve been thinking about it. But I had decided that on my next birthday came up which is today obviously. But I decided that I’d finally show the world th real Hana!!” Hana answered proudly, though suddenly she, Rin and Illya heard someone else coming into the room as they turned their attention to the source of the noise  


“Well it’s good to see you finally gained enough confidence to do so Hana.” A woman stated happily as she wore a simple white shirt, black short-shorts, some black eyeliner and nothing else other than having her hair tied up in a bun with some stands of hair poking out in the back. This was Angela Zeigler, Hana’s adoptive mother  


“Mom stop… it’s not that impressive.” Hana replied shyly as Angela walked up to her, giving her a kiss on the forehead  


“Whatever you say sweetie, but happy birthday!!” Angela joyfully answered, before looking to Illya and Rin “So how’d you like the pancakes, I tried putting a bit more flower in these ones this time.”  


“They were yummy!!” Illya happily answered first  


“Yeah, they were. Thank you, Miss Ziegler.” Rin replied with a small smile  


“Oh Rin, just call me Angela. You’re already part of the family along with Illya.” Angela kindly stated “Still how’s Lena doing lately?”  


“She’s fine. Though you didn’t hear this from me. But she and Emily are finally getting married.” Rin explained  


“That’s so great!” Hana yelled, happy for one of her old-time friends Lena  


“Yes so great, I was wondering when they finally we’re getting their act together. There peas in a pod.” Angela exclaimed as she looked at Hana “Now only if you could find a girl.”  


“Mom, I told you I’m just waiting for the right one.” Hana answered, before taking more notice of the wording Angela used “Wait you said girl, why not guy or well both?”  


“Hm oh I have no idea what your talking about.” Angela joked “But anyways I shouldn’t keep you ladies up, still be home at least by ten Hana. You’re gifts and cake will be ready by then. Mother promise.”  


“Don’t worry aunt Angela, we’ll have her safe and sound by ten.” Illya proudly responded with a cute little salute  


“Yeah we will, thanks again for the pancakes Angela.” Rin stated kindly as she and Illya made their way out of the door, Hana followed only to be stopped by Angela  


“Hm, something wrong mom?” Hana asked as Angela snickered a bit “Huh?”  


“Oh I just wanted to say this in private, but you know if you want to express your real feelings to Rin. I’m sure she feels the same way.” Angela bluntly answered with the sweetest tone  


“W-W-What are you talking about mom. I have no idea what you mean!!!” Hana yelled, trying to keep the flush of redness from appearing on her cheeks “Besides Rin is like my closest friend aside from Illya. It’s not like I ever thought of her in a romantic sense.”  


“Hm, whatever you say dear. Still a word of advice from mother to daughter.” Angela answered, knowing her daughter was just trying to not admit it even though it was obvious to at least her. She gently placed her had on Hana’s chin moving her daughters face so that their eyes meet, then she gently placed her hand on Hana’s left cheek stroking it a bit with her thumb with motherly care “If you ever want to change your world for the better, you have to take the chance. Even if you’re scared unbelievably, you must take that chance. So try, okay dear?”  


“O…Okay mom, thanks. I love you.” Hana happily responded with a half-smile as she gave Angela peck on the cheek before making her way out of the house. Once the door was closed Angela smiled weakly, with a few tears coming out of her eyes; but they were tears of joy  


“My little baby is growing up so fast, but I’m so proud of her.” Angela muttered happily as she had loved all these years having Hana as her child, even if she wasn’t by blood she still loved Hana with all her heart as her own. She cared for Hana, tendered her wounds from the past and again loved every second of being that child’s mother. Now she could see that it was only a matter of time until her baby grew up, she knew it was inevitable as all things are. But still, at this moment too she couldn’t help but think back on how Hana use to be as a child, well at least for the first few weeks after the incident  


-Ten years and four week ago-  


“So Angela what’s the situation with the kid?” A man asked, as he was tall, peach skinned, had blue eyes and short blonde hair. He wore a one-eyed visor piece, a black armored uniform with a blue/ white toned armored trench coat, wielded a pulse rifle that was currently strapped to his back and finally had a symbol of a white circle with orange on the bottom painted on the chest piece of his armor  


“She’s doing fine so far Jack, after she woke up from her two-week coma and giving her a… new eye. She’s just ate and slept. Some of the other doctors tried to get her to speak, but with no luck. None of them can seem to get a word out of her.” Angela answer as she and Jack were currently looking through a one-way mirror, that had the little girl Hana inside. Hana just sat on her bed with a blank look, though only her left eye was still covered in bandages since she only just had the surgery for her new one two days ago and it still needed time to heal up, along with making sure that Hana’s body would accept this new eye  


“Can you blame her, after what she went through I’m surprised she hasn’t attempted some form of suicide instead of dealing with the trauma. Especially for a girl her age.” Another man remarked coolly coming up next to Angela and Jack. He was tanned skinned, had brown eyes, a black goatee, short black hair and a scar across his face. He wore a black uniform, with a grey/black tone jacket, a pair of black gloves, a set of what looked like a shotgun pistol hybrid holstered and finally a black beanie around on his head  


“That’s a bit much to say isn’t it Gabe.” Jack replied sternly as he and Gabe looked one another with narrowed eyes  


“Maybe boy scout, but it’s a far more possible reality then her just getting better.” Gabe responded sternly  


“Well at least I’m trying to sound hopeful.” Jack remarked angrily as Gabe rolled his eyes  


“More like naive farm boy.” Gabe said as Jack and him were glaring at each other more intensely, Angela seeing this decided to see if she could defuse the situation  


“Hey come on guys, lets just-” Angela began to say, but was cut off by Gabe  


“Stay out of this blondie!!” Gabe sternly responded, making Angela flinch back from the sudden hostility  


“Don’t talk to her like that.” Jack angrily stated as Gabe turn his attention back to Jack  


“Yeah and what are you going to do about it?” Gabe snarled, as he narrowed his eyes. Jack though did the same, but clenched his fists as both men just glared at one another while Angela could feel the increasing hostility emitting form the two  


“Hey, lets just try and-” Angela began to say once more, only for her to be cut off by a blur of black, grey and blue as a woman came in between both men punching the back of their heads hard  


“Behave boys.” The woman sternly said as she crossed her arms, staring down the two men  


Said woman was about he same age as Gabe and a bit older then jack. She had long black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes with a tattoo under it. She wore blue beret, a black set of armor with a black under suit and a sniper rifle strapped her back. She sternly tapped her foot, still staring at Jack and Gabe seeming slightly irritated with the men.  


“Ah, the hell was that for Ana??” Gabe angrily asked as Jack just stayed quiet still rubbing the back of his head while Ana sighed  


“For acting like morons again, seriously I swear I may have to buy you two leashes if you keep this up.” Ana explained sternly, though couldn’t help but smirk a bit too a few seconds afterword’s  


“Don’t forget the muzzles too.” Angela quipped in, as Gabe and Jack glare at her unamused by that, Angela just laughed some more at their expense  


“Quite true, still you two boys to your rooms now and stay in there.” Ana ordered with a stern tone once more  


“What, hell no. I’m a full-grown man Ana and not some brat!!” Gabe yelled  


“And why do I have to go too. I’m the commander here n-” Jack began to say, but stopped when Ana got both men into a headlock as she gave them a toothy grin  


“No but’s children, rooms now.” Ana ordered, as Gabe and Jack could tell this was no up for debate along with the fact they really didn’t want to deal with Ana when she was ticked off. They did once before and it ended with both me in the hospital for a bout three weeks due to multiple broken bones around the limbs mostly  


“Um…yes ma’am.” A nervous Jack and a reluctant Gabe replied as Ana quickly released them form her headlocks. Both men then embarrassedly walked to the barracks, grumbling and groaning about being treated like kids still as they disappeared around the corner. Both Angela and Ana looked to one another, before suddenly laughing for a good half a minute before calming down  


“You know Ana, I’m surprised still at how easily you get those two to listen.” Angela kindly remarked “Still maybe that’s because you’re a mother of your own.”  


“That does help greatly, yes it does.” Ana responded, then turned her attention to Hana as she gazed at the child sympathetically “Poor thing, no child should have to endure what she had too. As much as I hate to say it being a mother myself. But at least in the other location none survived, so no one could feel the pain the child before us is feeling. It’s still wrong they had to die, but even so… again no child should have to see her family and people dead while she lives. It’s a cruel fate for anyone who goes through that.”  


“No… I get what you mean, though speaking of which where is Fareeha. I though she’d be by your side like usual when coming here.” Angela asked, but only for a set of footsteps to come around the left side this time along with what sounded like baby grumbles. Ana and Angela looked to see Rin, a baby that by a good guess was the one rescued that happened to be having her family stay there for a small vacation in the same village Hana lived in; then finally another slightly older girl  


Said older girl was at least five years older then Rin or Hana. She looked exactly like Ana, only without a tattoo around her eye, short hair and an innocent looking face. She wore a bright blue dress, a pair of white pumps, with a golden bracelet around her wrist and holding a baby wrapped in a purple blanket in her arms. Said baby from what could be told, was that she had very pale skin, with very light strands of hair and red eyes from the brief moments the baby opened them. The older girl was Fareeha, which was pretty obvious to guess since she looked literally like a younger Ana.  


“Ah never mind, there they are. Oh and it seems like they have lean’s little surprise with them.” Angela joked as Rin and Fareeha who was making sure to have a hold on the baby came up  


“Hey mom, hello Angela.” Fareeha happily said as she gave the two a wide grin  


“How are you two doing today?” Rin asked as Fareeha handed her the baby, which she gladly took as she made a few kissy faces at the baby. Making the baby laugh a little at probably how funny she found Rin’s faces  


“We’re doing fine ladies. Though who’s would the little angel here be?” Angela kindly asked back as Ana knelt down and gently tickled the babies cheeks getting a laugh of out the baby girl  


“She’s so cute. Just like my little Fareeha is.” Ana stated with a motherly tone  


“Mom…” Fareeha muttered in slight embarrassment  


“It’s cute to be honest.” Rin teased as Fareeha gave her an unamused look, getting a quick laugh from Rin before she turned her attention back to Angela while Ana continued playing with the baby “But this is Illya, my new baby sister.”  


“Baby sister?’ Angela asked, surprised by the news  


“Wait how did you know her name was Illya, cute name I’ll admit. But still…” Ana asked next as she was more curious about the name than anything else  


“Yeah, Mister Winston couldn’t find anyone else related to this baby girl here and for Illya. Well I just thought it would a cute name for such a cute and adorable baby sister she is.” Rin explained as she kissed baby Illya on the forehead “Oh before you ask, cousin Lena said she was alright with this. But had me promise to help her out with Illya. Which I will, I mean I am going to be the best big sister Illya could ever have!!”  


“Aw, so cute!!” Angela and Ana said happily, before Angela looked back at Hana once more  


“Hey is she going to be okay?” Fareeha asked  


“Well…” Angela replied, though didn’t know what to tell the young girls without them worrying too much over Hana  


“She’ll be fine my dears, though lets go to the cafeteria. See if we can get you two some food and little Illya here some baby food.” Ana kindly answered to save Angela the need to make up a lie, though it was mostly because Angela just sucked at lying. Fareeha and Rin who made sure to have a good hold on Illya nodded simply before letting Ana lead them away to the cafeteria. Angela smile a little, before looking back at Hana  


Angela wondered what could get this child to speak, she wanted to hear her speak because this child was too innocent to be so devoid of life. But Angela knew that life wasn’t fair, especially for those so kind hearted. She was glad though that the eye surgery for Hana went well enough and with no complications during it, but still she just wished this child would talk or even smile. Though oddly enough something compelled Angela to suddenly go into the room Hana was in, by the time she noticed what she had done. Angela noticed how… quiet it was. It was so quiet in the room, Angela even felt like it was suffocating and then she saw Hana look at her. She stared into those dead eyes of the young girl, it broke Angela’s heart to see it. But she then took another risk, walking right up to Hana as she knelt near her and smiled softly.  


“Hello Hana, I… I know you probably don’t remember me. But I’m Angela, I’m the one who helped save you back at you know. Still I wanted to see how you were, see how you’ve been holding up.” Angela explained kindly, only for silence to overcome the room once more. Angela sighed, as she started to get up; only to stop when she felt Hana’s small hand grab hers. Angela looked back to see Hana looking at her once more, though this time it seemed she had more life in her eyes “Hana?”  


“Don’t…” Hana started to say, but stopped as Angela kneeled back down  


“Don’t what?” Angela asked as she cupped one of Hana’s cheeks with her hand “Sweetie, don’t what?”  


“Don’t…” Hana began to say once more but stopped yet again as she began to tear “Don’t leave me again I-I…don’t want to be alone.”  


With that Angela simply hugged the crying Hana, she didn’t know what else to do. But she could tell that Hana seemed the most comfortable around her. So Angela decided until Hana felt more comfortable towards others, she’d be the only one from asides Rin since she probably would feel comfortable around her to visits. Though for right now, Angela just hugged the crying Hana as she began to tear up also. But she teared up because she was happy, happy to see that this little girl wasn’t all dead inside and that she knew she could help Hana through this for as long as it took to do so.  


-End of Flash back-  


“My sweet little girl.” Angela stated kindly as she couldn’t help but feel a bit sad that Hana was growing up so fast. But was again prouder of that fact that she had grown up to be the happy and sweet girl she was. Though her train of thought was cut off, as a sudden knock on the door came making Angela smile even more knowing who it was  
Angela opened the door to see a woman standing there. Said woman was pale skinned, had short brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pair of white shoes, a green dress, then finally a yellow and black stripped she underneath. The woman smiled widely as she leaped hugging Angela.  


“Nice to see you Taiga.” Angela remarked in amusement as she hugged the woman back “I didn’t think you were coming over today.”  


“What kind of big sister would I be if I didn’t come to see my adorable baby sister?” Taiga asked as she pinched Angela’s cheeks slight hard  


“That hurts you know.” Angela stated, only for Taiga to snicker and let go of her cheeks  


“I know, but I’m you’re big sister. So I get to do that now and then, even if we are adults.” Taiga explained, before sitting down on the couch inside the living room. Angela sat next to her as Taiga stretched her arms out for a few seconds “So anyways, where’s my adorable niece anyways. I wanted to come over and wish her a happy birthday.”  


“She’s out with Rin and Illya now, probably will be out for the whole day today.” Angela explained happily  


“Aw, so she’s spending time with her little crush.” Taiga joked, as she found the two oblivious love birds cute “Well I guess you’re planning the party, mind if I help. I mean I am her aunt and what kind of aunt wouldn’t help with her nieces birthday party. But can I ask first, how’s her eye been?”  


“Oh her eye…it’s been good.” Angela answered, though didn’t seem convinced and Taiga could tell easily  


“You don’t have to lie to me Angela, you and other little sis were the ones who fixed her eye.” Taiga said with a serious tone “Is she still having pains?”  


“Yes, I’ve tried everything but her eyes always seem to get into fits of pain.” Angela answered sighing in distress at feeling helpless with trying to fix her daughters eye “It’s just not fair to her, after all she’s been through. She deserves to have every aspect of her life perfect. I feel like a failure of a mother…”  


“Angela, you’re being to hard on yourself. You’ve given Hana a great life. I mean I remember when I first saw her after you brought her home, she was so shy and sad. But now when I look at her, you know what I see?” Taiga asked as Angela looked at her, quietly saying to go on as Taiga smiled “I see a happy, smart, caring and sweet girl. Angela you’ve done so much for her so don’t ever say you’re a bad mother okay?”  


“Okay. Thanks, you’re a good big sister you know that?” Angela replied back kindly  


“I know I am, no enough moping around. We got a party to start for my darling niece!!!” Taiga joyfully yelled, getting off the couch and into the kitchen  


“Yeah.” Angela muttered with a small smile, getting up too but stopped when she looked over to a turned over photo she kept like in that way. She frowned looking at it quickly before placing it back down and making her way into the kitchen too “I just wish all of us were here…”  


With that Angela pushed back some of the more hurtful thoughts and continued her way into the kitchen with her sister Taiga. She just really hoped that her daughter wouldn’t get into trouble, thankfully Rin and Illya were with her. Still Angela couldn’t help but worry about her daughter, it felt like for some reason things after today were going to get… strange  


-Many Hours later with Hana, Rin and Illya-  


“I’m doing it!!!” Illya joyfully remarked as she was on a Dance-Dance revolution arcade system, actually keeping up with it for once as she dance away to her hearts content  


“Yeah you are, shake it Illya!” Hana replied, finding Illya’s joy cute as ever as she and Rin sat on a bench within the large arcade they resided in  


“Thanks again for helping her out with this game, heaven knows how many times she’s been laughed at by jerks in this place.” Rin said as she took a small sip of her cherry soda, before placing it back down next to her “I mean seriously, how immature do you have to be to make fun of a ten-year-old for not being able to play a game like Dance-Dance revolution. It’s pathetic really.”  


“Well that’s just some parts of the gaming community for you. Though I remember a certain someone cussing out eight years old’s when I let her make a character on World of Warcraft viva chat box.” Hana stated smirking, while Rin bush in slight embarrassment looking down at the ground  


“I have no idea what you’re talking about Hana, I mean even if said person did which I’m saying they didn’t. It’s not their fault for getting really into the game.” Rin explained, acting innocent as she took some more quick sips of her cheery soda; though knew Hana was smirking still much to her slight irritation with her longtime best friend  


“Rin, three of them quiet the game. While the other five became fearful of you and only came on when you weren’t on. Before quitting to in fear of meeting you again.” Hana bluntly explained “You also got way past just being the game, you basically went into full on you were your own in game character mode.”  


“Speaking of which, how’s my level 350 War Mage without me. It’s been a few weeks since I’ve been able to play some more WOW?” Rin asked  


“Fine, though I’m surprised you were able to get to that level in only a few months. Especially with how long the game still going since its initial release date along with all the expansion packs up till now.” Hana answered as she took a sip of Rin’s Cherry Soda  


“Hey get your own soda Hana.” Rin sternly said with a pout  


“Come on Rin, you and me are basically family by this point. We can swap spit like it’s nothing.” Hana responded, smirking once more as she put it back down next to Rin “You also picked cherry, my favorite flavor when it comes to soft drinks. Well aside from Lemon Lime. Still thanks sweetie.”  


“It’s not like I picked it because you liked it, I just picked it because I think it taste good is all.” Rin said as she looked away, blushing just barely “Also don’t call me sweetie, you know that nickname makes me flustered. Especially when we’re in public.”  


“Aw but why, you’re such a sweet heart.” Hana answered as she gave Rin a one arm hug around her neck –“Even if you can act like a Tsundere, you’re still way too sweet to be considered a true one.”-  


“Whatever… you’re so frustrating sometime.” Rin stated as she looked back at Hana, who just smiled widely. Rin sighed before resting her head on Hana’s chest  


“A-Ah what are you doing??” Hana asked, becoming suddenly flustered from the sudden interaction, while her heart began to beat faster – “NO, NO NOT NOW HEART. STOP IT!!!!!”-  


“Laying on you, you said we’re basically family. So you won’t mind if I use you as my pillow for a for minuets.” Rin answered, though she seemed to have a slight stutter in her tone which she did best to keep concealed while closing her eyes “Y-You don’t mind right?”  


“Um…no, not at all.” Hana responded back, as she felt her cheeks warm up a little while doing her best to keep her heart from beating to fast. Hana then just looked back at the Dance-Dance Revolution game, to see Illya wasn’t there “Huh?”  


“Something wrong?” Rin asked as she opened her eyes, to see the same thing “Oh come on, Illya really???”  


“Well she’s at that age where she becoming even more curious about the world around her.” Hana joked, as Rin pulled her cheek “Ow, Ow!!”  


“Stop coddling her Hana, she’s has to learn not to do this everytime we go out.” Rin sternly stated as she got back up and began looking around angrily  


“Same old Rin.” Hana muttered in amusement, though suddenly cringed as her left eye began to hurt a little “Damn eye…”  


With that she pulled out from her coat a small case of pills with no label. She opened it as two small black pills came out. Hana though sighed knowing she needed water specifically to take these pills down, since her mom was the one who made them for her along with the fact that any other sort of liquid wasn’t good to take with these pills. She could have gone to the food court, but since it was getting late in the night for the arcade which was currently nine thirty while the food court closed at nine. She had really no choice but to use her… special little skill. Hana looked around to see that no one was in the arcade or at least in their area at the moment, so she knew it was safe to use. Hana quickly grabbed the cherry soda left behind, then moved it right in front of her as she held it with her right hand; then placed the tips of her left hands fingers against the cup.  


“Alright, like how mom said to do when she was still around.” Hana muttered  


With that her eyes suddenly glowed a bit, with the irises forming green tech lines within. Which then went down her cheeks before going into her left hand. The tech lines then covered the cup of water for a few seconds, before retracing back to Hana irises, which then reverted to their normal color. Hana quickly took a few deep breaths, as doing this little trick of hers always took a bit out of her.  


“I hate it…. when I have to do this.” Hana muttered once more, as she opened the top of the soda to see it was pure clean water now. She smiled just little, before her eye began to flare up again in slight pain. Hana cringed a bit taking her pills and then taking a big sip of her water as the pills went down. Hana though decided to finish up the rest of the water, before getting up, throwing the cup away and following the direction Rin and probably Illya went off  


Though while she kept on her way, she remembered back before her village was attacked. Vaguely remembering some of things her mom taught her when it came to her gift, since her mom seemed to have similar gifts. Hana for as long as she knew, had the ability to make something out of thin air. Well with it’s problems of course, Hana knew for one that she could make one object into another object easily if they had the same properties. Two she also had learned she could also make items out of thin air, but that it was extremely stressful on her body; the only time she ever did so was when she wanted to make a doll for Rin on her seventh birthday. The resulted cause her to cough out blood badly. Her mom caught her when she was in this state and had fretted over her health for a good while, marking it down as a rare case of overloading stress. The final thing Hana knew was that even doing the small things, like what she did with the cherry soda a few minutes ago caused slight fatigue. Though she also knew one additional thing, everytime she used this ability she’d have the same dream. The one with the golden sword, the one that came to her for the first time the day her adoptive mother Angela and Rin found her. She didn’t know why, but even without using her ability, she’d been having the same dream over and over again more lately. It was freaking her out to be honest, but she had no idea on who she could even tell. Though before Hana could think on it more, she saw Rin and Illya near the exit of the arcade. Though Rin was kneeling down to Illya’s level as she sternly stared at Illya, who was looking down on the ground with a teary pout. Hana decided to stay back a bit, to let the sisters have their moment.  


“Illya, look at me.” Rin sternly ordered as Illya angrily groaned keeping her eyes downwards. Rin sighed as she knew her little sister could be stubborn at time “Illya please.”  


“Fine, but only because you said please.” Illya replied, still angry and pouting as she looked back up at Rin, tough cringed a bit as she never liked seeing her big sister look at her in the way she was  


“Look Illya, you know I don’t like doing this. But how many times have told you not run off?” Rin asked  


“Five…” Illya began to say, but muttered the rest  


“What was that, Illya speak up.” Rin asked once more with an even sterner tone, knowing full well Illya was trying to play her and Illya knew Rin saw right through her easily  


“Five times, you’ve told me five times.” Illya explained as Rin nodded, patting Illya on the head though sighing once again  


“Yes five times and what did you do again. You ran of without telling me or Hana where you were going. What would have happened if you got hurt, got some punks angry at you or even got abducted by some creep. We’d be devastated, me, Hana, cousin Lean, Emily, Miss Taiga, Miss Angela and everyone else.” Rin yelled slightly, as Illya flinched a bit  


“Okay I get it… I’m sorry okay. I just wanted to be a big girl.” Illya explained with a slightly sad tone  


“I know you do, but you’re only ten. Trust me you have to a lot of time to be a big girl later on.” Rin explained in a much kinder tone as she kissed Illya’s forehead and ruffled her hair before getting back up “Still I have to punish you for this. So four days you’re grounded for.”  


“Four, but that’s so long!!” Illya yelled frowning  


“It isn’t, I could make it a week. But I won’t.” Rin answered “Trust me okay, it’s not that long.”  


“Fine…”Illya responded, knowing she couldn’t talk her way out of this one especially since she also knew their cousin Lena gave Rin the authority to ground Illya when seen fit to do so “Love you Rin.”  


“Love you too Illya.” Rin said kindly, before sighing yet for the third time “Hana.”  


“Oh crap.” Hana muttered, feeling a chill down her spin  


“I know you’re there, come on you don’t have to hide.” Rin explained as Hana quickly made her way to them  


“How do you do that, for real?” Hana asked with a twitchy eye and brow  


“I just can, anyways we should probably get you home now and it’s getting close to Illya’s bed time.” Rin explained as Illya suddenly yawned, which prompted Rin to pick her up into her arms as Illya suddenly began slumber in her arms  


“I guess so, look you just take Illya home and I’ll get home myself okay?” Hana suggested as Rin raised any eyebrow, mostly out of concern which Hana guess on “Rin, I promise okay.”  


“Fine, just stay on the safe route to your house okay. Not the lake side route.” Rin asked kindly  


“Yes hunny, why don’t you give me a kiss on the cheek then before I go off too while you’re at it?” Hana sarcastically asked as Rin was acting like her wife at this moment with all the worry. But she didn’t notice Rin smirk suddenly, as the girl quickly gave a kiss on Hana’s cheek before turning around and starting to make her way off  


“See you tomorrow Hana!!!” Rin yelled out smirking still, before she disappeared around the corner of the building complex, leaving a confused yet happy Hana behind  


“I-I…I can’t figure out if I should be happy about this or confused…” Hana muttered as she decided to make her way back home, though as she continued she didn’t noticed a dark figure overhead on one of the buildings. The figure just stared at her, before leaping onto another roof top following Hana  


-One hour later-  


Hana had taken the lake side route to back to her home, despite Rin asking her not to. Mostly because she enjoyed this route as it was near the lake side of the city. She saw a few human and Omnic couples walk by a while ago. Though now it was silent outside as the moon shinned along with the stars. Hana smiled, she had a good birthday to say. She felt alive for once outside wearing what she wanted to also without worrying about what others thought, along with feeling wiser already from turning sixteen those day and finally she got a kiss on the cheek from Rin which brought the most joy to her. Hana though couldn’t say when she began to develop feelings for Rin, but she had them deeply. Though that didn’t mean she would ever try moving with those feelings. She valued Rin’s friendship over her own desires. As much as it hurt her, she’d be supportive of Rin on whoever she dated in the future. Because in the end of the day, all she wanted was for Rin to be happy; this desire to make others happy extended to others too. It was how she was and she knew she’d always be the selfless one in the end; though she also felt helpless once more not being able to even be selfish just a little. Though as she kept on her path to home, suddenly she felt a shiver down her spin; feeling it she quickly turned around to see a figure somehow standing on one of the branches on a tree a few feet behind her. The figure’s orange eyes stared at Hana, who herself felt a sudden aura of death.  


“So, you can sense me. Interesting since you’re aren’t a master from what I’m gathering.” The figure stated, which from the tone was that of woman who was gentle yet also deadly. Hana though kept feeling the uneasy feeling of death become stronger and stronger as her body felt like it was paralyzed with fear  


“W-What are you talking about, w-w-who a-are you??” Hana asked, trying to suppress her fear as best as she could; but this woman was making it difficult to do so. Meanwhile the woman sighed, though Hana noticed it was a sigh of hesitation as she leaped down from the tree branch to the ground giving Hana a much clearer look since the moon shined on her  


Said woman was a bit taller then the average woman would be, had long black hair, again orange piercing eyes and had an oriental look like Hana did somewhat. Hana guessed she was from regions of japan, though that was only because of the attire she wore which from the history books she had studied from. Fit the regions description during the Edo period, though not the era at least garments wise. This woman wore a black short tied kimono, a pair of black cloth made pants and a pair of black boots. Hana found the woman’s undergarments oddly a mixture of Edo period clothing and modern clothing, but her armor was way more Edo period in make. Her armor came with the usual look of what a warrior from that particular period wore. Though the chest piece was formed more to fit around her body shape along with compensating for the…larger size of her chest so the woman wouldn’t feel much pressure while wearing it. The armor around the legs and were much thinner in make as the also formed around the slenderer looking legs. Her forearms were covered lighting with only the upper portion of her hands bringing covered while leaving her fingers bare though the tips seemed to have metal like claw pieces attached to them. Other than that, the woman had the skirt like pieces of armor that well samurais wore along with the shoulder guards. Hana knew either way this woman was a danger, though said woman just continued to stared at Hana with a neutral gaze before doing a quick bow deciding to answer her question.  


“I cannot tell you my true name, not that it would matter. But I am…well what some would consider the Lancer class. Well if the rule’s were the same this time, but no. I am not Lancer.” The woman began explaining  


“Wait what the heck are you going on about??” Hana asked suddenly, before being cut off by the woman as she summoned a Naginata that was pure black, with a orange lining in the curved blade itself as it almost impaled Hana who barely dodged as she had just then gotten out of her stupor of paralyzing fear “THE HELL LADY, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME JUST NOW???”  


“That’s the point, besides now that I think of it. You won’t be alive long enough to even need to know what’s going on.” The woman remarked as Hana went wide eyed suddenly feeling the murderous intent that the woman was giving off while seeing the woman’s piercing orange eyes gaze at her once more. Hana took a few steps back, as the woman took a few steps forward “My master said you were to die tonight, though I take no joy in doing so. I must follow my masters orders. So please let me kill you and I promise I will make it quick young Lady.”  


“No, no way. Stay back!!!” Hana screamed as she knew no one could hear her at this time of hour as she backed up more before hitting a sharp ended metal bar with her left foot. She quickly picked it up, holding it with both hands and got into a battle stance “I’m warning you lady. I don’t want to hurt you but I swear to god I will.”  


“Hm, you’re braver than I thought. But…”The woman began saying, before in a blinding flash of speed she was able to slightly impale her naginata’s blade into Hana’s right thigh, before grabbing the metal pole with her free hand and stabbing it just barley into Hana’s stomach. Though Hana in an panic pulled back causing some blood to pour out of the wounds as she cringed from the sudden pain. Hana quickly looked at the woman who went back into her calm stance as she threw the metal pole into the lake “You are no match for me. So please I beg of you. Please let me kill you and I will make it quick.”  


“N…No.” Hana stubbornly replied, as she was going to hate herself dearly for this  


Hana quickly used her gift to create a plain wooden one with a steel tipped spear out of thin air. Hana grabbed the weapon quickly, but only afterword’s coughed out a heavy amount of blood. But she fought through it knowing that this she could live through most likely, while the woman in front of her would surely be her death if she didn’t try to at least defend herself. Hana narrowed her gaze at the woman, she knew how to use a spear or well at least in video games she did and even if those weren’t very accurate. She got the gist of how spears could be utilized, but she also knew that unlike the games she played. She could die and very horribly if she screwed up, no respawn, no healer, no nothing. Meanwhile the woman narrowed her own gaze as she got into a much more battle-ready stance.  


“Young lady, if you continue on this course of action. I will show you no mercy and you will die most likely in horrible pain.” The woman sternly explained as Hana scowled  


“SAY’S YOU!!!!!” Hana screamed as she charged the woman with all her will to fight back  


The woman to simply sigh before quickly using her naginta to fling Hana’s spear into the air as it spun. Then follow up using her naginta to stab Hana right through the right side of her stomach. Finally, the woman caught the spear Hana had made with her free hand as it landed, before flipping it around and using it to also impale Hana on the left side of her stomach this time. She then pulled both weapons out of a shocked Hana’s stomach as the girl fell onto her back coughing out even more blood. The woman scowled slightly herself as she impaled Hana’s left thigh with the weapon so she wouldn’t try getting away even if it was futile to do so. The woman moved over Hana as the front of her was covered in shadows while the moon shined on her back, with only those same orange eyes staring down.  


“I told you foolish girl that this would happen, but your pride was what lead to this. Though now as you are surely to die, I will kill you…please forgive me.” The woman calmly said as flipped her naginta so that the blade faced downwards. She then lifted the blade up so she could get a clear hit on Hana’s heart before thrusting the blade down. Though as this happened for Hana time seemed to slow down as she watched what was to be her death  


“No….no this can’t be it. This can’t be how I die, I can’t leave now. I can’t leave my mom, auntie Taiga, Illya… Rin. But what can I do, what can I do. Dammit I’m helpless again… just like…. just like back then when my village burned. I was helpless then to do anything when I heard people outside dying near my home, hearing them beg for help before the explosion went off. I’m always helpless even now. I…no….no I refuse. I refused to die today, I refused to leave the ones I love and mostly important I refused to be…. HELPLESS!!!!!” Hana screamed within the confides of her own mind as she watched the blade of the woman’s naginta come ever so slightly closer to her heart. Suddenly she saw the image again, the sword of gold from her dream as a slight appeared from under the two, making the woman stop her attack as she back off before a light blinded the two temporarily. Once the light died down though, the woman and Hana saw someone had joined their little spare  


“Who are you?” The woman asked the newest addition in front of her  


Said newest person was yet another woman, though looking around he same age as Hana at least by guess. She had flawless light skin, lovely green eyes, golden hair that was tied in a bun with a blue ribbon in it and wore a blue royal looking dress that had bits of metal armor on it; then finally wielded an invisible sword from yet another guess at how the woman was holding well whatever was in her hands. The newest woman protectively stood in front of Hana, who just stared at this woman in awe as she just added one more person to her list of most beautiful women in her life. But she decided to just stay quiet, sensing something was going to happen very soon. Which in a way it did, as the newest woman spoke.  


“Who are you also, I know you’re a servant. Lancer from what I can guess, but I want to know still. Who are you and who ordered you to take this girls life tonight?” The newest woman asked with a stern tone, along with a voice that demanded respect  


“First of all telling you my true name wouldn’t help me in the long run. The same applies to you miss. Still for you second observation. Yes in normal situations I would be considered Lancer. Though that is not the case. I am Lancer, but also not.” The woman explained as the newest woman narrowed her eyes in slight confusion  


“What do you mean?” The newest woman asked with a slightly curious tone, the woman just sighed yet again  


“Think about it, when you were just summoned. You didn’t get any information on this world’s current era or what your objective is which is the same case for myself. Still as of this point, you should be able to figure out that the rules in this new war have changed drastically from the other times. Instead of seven. Now many more are here. All by new names, new classes and new titles from the usual ones.” The woman explained as the newest woman seemed even more confused but didn’t show it much “I already know you’re the Saber class, as for me. I go by the class of Javelinist and yes that may seem similar to Lancer. But it is not, for I and the Lancer may share similar traits; but we are much more different than one would believe.”  


“Interesting, still despite this news. I cannot allow you continue with your attempted murder. I will not allow you to kill my master.” Saber sternly said as Javelinist smiled for once, readying her spear  


“Then we’ll have to fight and see if you can stop me Saber.” Javelinist responded back, as she and Saber were ready to attack one another. Though Hana meanwhile stunned by this, suddenly felt hazy before suddenly darkness clouded her vision and the sounds of battle became distant within the darkness  


-Meanwhile back with Angela and Taiga one hour later-  


“Angela calm down, she’ll be here soon.” Taiga said kindly, as she was slightly amused seeing her younger sister freak out like how she usually does when Hana’s late. Sh looked around to see the preparations they had done for Hana’s at home party; with some gifts and cake in the kitchen “Besides the girl likes staying out at times and she’s with friends. Though maybe she’s just with Rin now and they’re well you know?”  


“No, no don’t even suggest that. Hana’s only sixteen and Rin is fifteen. They would be too young for that!!” Angela replied with a even more worried tone, making Taiga sighed seeing her little sister being even more protective then she needed to be yet again  


“Angela she’s old enough to know what to avoid. I mean really she’s just probably just taking another night stroll with Rin.” Taiga explained, though Angela crooked her head a little “Um?”  


“Oh… yes that’s what I’m worried about…just that.” Angela stated as she blushed a bit from having such a quick conclusion at what her daughter might be doing with Rin; since she knew of Hana’s feeling for the girl  


“You we’re thinking they were going to have sex huh?” Taiga asked with a toothy grin. Angela blushed even more as she looked away from her older sisters teasing gaze and grin  


“N-No what are you talking about!” Angela replied back a little to quickly, only to feel Taiga give her a teasing big sister hug  


“Aw my baby waby little sister is embarrassed. How cute!!!!” Taiga yelled joyfully as she rubbed her cheek against Angela’s “You always are so cute when you’re like this!!”  


“Taiga please…” Angela muttered as she knew that Taiga always fawned over her and their… other sister like babies no matter how old they got. Still she wished this could end soon, mainly to end the embarrassment that kept growing from the situation  


Though as if her prayers were answered for better or most definitely worse. Suddenly a very hard knock at the door happened getting the sisters attention. Taiga let go of Angela and walked over to the door, once she opened it Angela noticed that her older sister for a rare case was silent; more of a stunned/ shocked silent. Angela suddenly got an extremely bad gut feeling.  


“Angela get over here now!!” Taiga screamed as Angela quickly got up and made her way over  


“Taiga what’s the-” Angela began to ask but stopped as she saw what had shocked her older sister so much. She saw a peach skinned, green eyed, golden haired girl wearing a very elegant blue dress holding Hana in her arms bridal style. But what made Angela’s sudden bad gut feeling justifiable was seeing her daughters current state. Much to Angela and Taiga’s horror. Hana was covered in dry blood on her clothing with some extremely bad wounds on her body as well and seemed to be having a hard time breath “HANA, OH MY GOD HANA WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!?!”  


“No time to explain miss, please we need to get her some help now or she’ll die.” The girl stated sternly  


“I get the car started.” Taiga said as she quickly made her way outside, Angela and the new girl followed seconds later quickly as Angela got out her phone  


“Hello, yes this is Angela. I need a room in ER opened immediately for my daughter!!!” Angela ordered over the phone as Taiga quickly pulled up in her four door SUV. The girl and Angela quickly got in, with the girl gently handing Hana over to Angela; while getting into the front seat. Angela got into the back as she held Hana close, looking over the wounds her daughter had much to the woman’s ever-growing fear. Taiga quickly started to make their way over to the hospital. Though as they made their way off, Hana suddenly opened her eyes if barley  


“M-Mom…” Hana said as Taiga was driving as fast as she could, while the girl with them kept a stoic look; but barley looked back to see Hana speaking with Angela  


“Hana don’t talk, conserve your strength please.” Angela replied worriedly as she began tearing up “Y-You’re going to be okay dear, I promise.”  


“It hurts so much… so much.” Hana said as she coughed out a little bit of blood  


“I said keep quiet young lady and conserve your energy!!” Angela scolded, though it was out of fear for her daughter’s life  


“S-Sorry…” Hana muttered as she began to black out once more; though as she did the faint screams of panic from her mom and her aunt became distant. The last thing she saw before passing out again was the girl, the girl named Saber and those green eye’s staring at her. For some reason she felt a strong connection to the girl already, but before she could even think on it more; everything went dark again  


-Unknown number of hours later-  


“Ugh…” Hana muttered as her first set of words, she felt like she was in utter pain as she slowly opened her eyes  


“Aunt Angela, Aunt Taiga, big sis I think she’s waking up!!!” A voice she recognized a Illya’s yelled happily as she heard a set of three foot steps come in. Hana opened he eyes even more now, as she finally saw the rest of her family and her two best friends around her. Hana then slowly looked around to see she was in a hospital bed, covered in bandages and connected to a few machines. She tried to quickly get up, only for her aunt Taiga to gently if not with some force push her back down  


“Hey don’t move squirt, you’ll aggravate your wounds.” Taiga stated, before gently patting Hana’s head  


“W-What happened?” Hana asked as the others looked at one another, before looking back at Hana  


“We though you’d tell us that.” Angela answered, looking like she was up all night fretting over Hana herself  


“I…well I…” Hana started to say, but suddenly realized someone else wasn’t with them “Wait what about the girl with us, where is she??”  


“Oh you mean Saber?” Illya asked kindly as suddenly another set of foot steps could be heard coming in, seconds later Saber appeared still in her elegant attire and with her ever so stoic look  


“Saber, did you find something to eat at the vending machine?” Angela asked, though Hana noticed slight suspicion in her mother’s tone  


“Yes and thank you for lending me the means to buy something from it.” Saber answered as she seemed to be holding a small packaged cupcake  


“It’s no problem, still Hana can I ask. But why did you get that tattoo on your hand?” Angela asked, much to Hana’s confusion. Though Angela grabbed Hana’s arm with some force behind it as it showed as Hana looked to see the back of her left hand had a red mark on it. Said mark covered a good portion of her back hand, it was red with a pointed tip and a pointed end. She really couldn’t find the right words to describe it, but she just stared at the mark. But before she could even answer, Saber cut in  


“If you don’t mind, I actually wanted to ask Hana a few questions alone. Nothing bad, just…. Well it’s just a private manner.” Saber asked suddenly  


“Hold up, if you want to ask her something then you can ask in front of us all. Private or not.” Taiga sternly said as Angela nodded in agreement  


“Actually Angela, Taiga maybe you should just let her. I’m sure it’s nothing too bad.” Rin stated, though Hana unlike her mom; sensed an undertone of confusion and also wariness “Don’t worry either, I’ll be in here too. It actually kind of involves the three of us anyways. Right Saber?”  


“Right.” Saber answered simply as Angela and Taiga looked to one another, though saw the seriousness in Rin’s and Saber’s faces  


“I guess so…” Taiga said as she left the room first, but with slight hesitant. Angela followed next, taking Illya’s hand as she and the young girl made their way out too; though with slight hesitant also. Once those three were out, Rin sighed and glared at Saber  


“So, want to start off Saber?” Rin asked as she held onto Hana’s right hand with her right hand in a protective manner and glared at Saber  


“Yes I believe that would be a good idea.” Saber said as she looked to Hana, who herself seemed just to become even more confused by this point  


“Okay wait, just wait what’s going on and what are you talking about??” Hana asked as she felt like a slight headache was coming on  


“I apologize, I didn’t have much time to ask or explain anything last night since I was busy fending off Javelinist before Rin came in to help.” Saber explained first  


“Rin, wait what?” Hana asked as she looked to one of her best friends “Rin?”  


“Sorry Hana, let’s just say you’ve been brought into a predicament.” Rin answered sheepishly as she showed Hana her own left hand, Hana went wide eyed as she saw that the back of Rin’s hand had a red marking also though in a different design from hers. Rin sighed as she tightened her other hand still holding Hana’s hand more tightly before looking back at Saber “Archer should be back soon with the recon.”  


“I see, well before we explain anymore. Hana I must ask you one thing.” Saber said as she moved over to the left of Hana  


“Sure…” Hana replied, though felt nervous somewhat “What is it?”  


“Hana, are you my master?” Saber asked calmly as Hana just stared at Saber for a few moments  


“Master?’ Hana asked as she and Saber just stared at one another “Am I… your master.”  


Hana at this very moment didn’t know why. But from the start of yesterday being a good day to her close death later that night. She couldn’t help but feel that after today things in her life weren’t going to be normal anymore. Hana was very worried that the days to come were ones that were going to be the matter of life and death. Hana only prayed she had the strength to do so, she didn’t want to be helpless anymore. Still despite all these feelings of fear, when she looked at Saber, Hana felt like maybe whatever is to come wouldn’t be so bad…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright end of the beta/chapter. Now then first off let me explain the time line or at least the changes I’ve decided on. I might not be fully out there with the exact changes, but I’ll give enough information.  
> Alright so number one, as you can read Hana is just a normal school girl or well as normal as she can be. This means she was never in anyway placed in the MEKA program or is famous at all. She’s a normal girl in all rights, just popular at high school.
> 
> Number two is that I made Rin and Illya sisters by adoption standards, along with Illya being a bubblier girl like she is in the Fate Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya series. Two I also made Rin more or in this case less like a Tsundere. Mainly because it works with the story I’m planning (since I really suck at writing those type of characters) and also because as you can all guess. She is a blood related relative of Lean Oxton or A.K.A Tracer. Which comes to point three.
> 
> Number three, I’ve decided to have every overwatch character (and possible new ones later one depending) from the most current ones in this story. They’ll all come in later in their own ways and have replaced a portion of the side characters/ master won’t say who though in the Fate series. Not that I didn’t like them aside from the jack hole Shinji. But I thought it would be way easier to do when it came to write up this story. Speaking of which this comes to one of my more important changes I did.
> 
> Number four, the new servants. I won’t say how many there will be but they’ll be historical figures that haven’t been used in any of the Fate/Stay series. Though for the one called Javelinist, she’s is a historical figure I picked out. For who she is, I’ll just let you guess for now.
> 
> Number five, this change is the last one I’ll explain in this chapter at least. I have out of the seven OG servants; gender bent only one of them. Now before you come to any conclusions, I only did it for story sake and trust me that’s all. For those who have a clue don’t say it, but PM me if you really would want to know. For those who don’t know, you’ll see.  
> 
> 
> Anyways, if any of you have questions PM and I’ll get back to you ask quickly as possible. So until the next chapter, see you all then and have wonderful days to come!!! : )


	2. Thous changed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up and ready to read, hope you all enjoy and tell me whatever your thoughts if on the story so far if you're up for it. Anyways again enjoy !!!!! : D
> 
> I do NOT in any way own Overwatch or the Fate/Stay series. Overwatch belongs to Blizzard and the Fate/Stay series belongs to Type-Moon

Fate/Stay: The Watch  
Ch.2: Thous changed…  


“Hana, are you my master?”  


That question had been going through Hana’s mind for a good half a minute already as she just stared at Saber. Rin meanwhile looked back and forth at her best friend, then to her befriends servant. Hana didn’t know how to even respond to a sudden and somewhat creepy sounding question. She didn’t know what she had gotten dragged into all of sudden, she had a fairly normal life after her mother adopted her. She had everything an average high schooler would have to be considered normal. Aside from the more not so normal details about her past and her families past. Everything else in all rights for Hana Ziegler’s life was normal. That was until now, having been almost killed as those uneasy memories were quickly coming back and then having this woman who called herself Saber ask her if she was her master. Along with the fact Rin somehow was caught up in this and along with the marks on both girl’s hands. That feeling of normal had quickly died. But as of now, Hana knew she had to give Saber some sort of answer if anything to appease the woman.  


“Um…I… I guess I am.” Hana responded as calmly as she could, though having Rin hold her hand which in most cases would make the girl blush like mad. Was at this moment the only real thing helping her keep calm and not freak out “L…Look please can someone if anyone explain to me what’s going on. For real I almost get killed by some nut job, then I wake up here being asked if I’m someone’s master. So again, can one of you explain to me what is happening???”  


Rin and Saber looked at one another, though it seemed Saber was done talking currently as she nodded to Rin; silently asking her to take the helm. Rin sighed, still keeping her glare at Saber for a few seconds; before looking back at Hana with a much softer look. If Hana were in any other situation, she would have melted in pure glee to see such a cute look on Rin’s face. But at this time, Rin’s sweet look also helped Hana calm down a lot more. Rin firmly kept her grip on Hana’s right hand with her own and smiled weakly.  


“Okay, Hana I know this might be somewhat of a shock. But first off… I’m a magus or in other terms a mage.” Rin began off with, hoping the reaction from Hana wasn’t too bad or that she at least would have to deal with Hana mad at her for a few days after this. Rin didn’t expect the actual outcome  


“That’s so cool!!!” Hana screamed in joy as she smiled widely at Rin. Rin herself was a little dumbfounded by this though  


“Cool, so you’re not mad???” Rin asked as she internally sighed in relief  


“Mad. Why would I be mad about this?” Hana asked back, noticing Rin’s surprise by her reaction  


“Because I’ve kept this from you for how long and most people would be pretty mad about that fact?!?!” Rin explained  


Hana just snickered for a moment, laughing loudly seconds later as Rin was even more confused. Saber meanwhile kept quiet, watching the odd interaction between her master Hana and Rin who was in all rights an enemy master. Well that would be the normal if this new war was anything else then odd. This had shrouded Sabers mind continuously, especially from her battle with Javelinist. A servant class that was complete new to the battle ahead. She hated to admit it too. But Javelinist had been able to back up her words, when she said she was like Lancer though also very different from that class too. But as she began to think on this more, suddenly her train of thought was cut off when she heard Rin’s shocked yelp. Saber suddenly noticed Rin wide eyed in worried shock. Though Saber understood why Rin had acted the way she did, as Saber looked to see Hana had somehow gotten a small teddy bear into her left hand. But even though that was strange, what put Saber in a slight panic was that her master had some blood coming out of her mouth. It only made it more worrying for Saber as Hana smiled despite her suddenly condition.  


“See Rin... I can do magic just like you.” Hana remarked as she coughed out some more blood  


“Master what are you doing??” Saber asked in a scolding manner as she looked to Rin “Watch her, I’ll be back with her mother!!”  


“Ah… okay then.” Rin replied but already saw Saber had made her way off to get Angela since the woman was one of the head doctor of this place. Rin sighed as she looked back at Hana who had placed the teddy bear on the bed for her “Hana, I… I can’t believe it. You’re a magus.”  


“Guess I am. Still to be honest I just thought I had some weird genetic mutation or something. Never really thought of it as magic. But now that I think about it. Makes sense more than having a weird genetic mutation.” Hana explained as she felt tired from making the teddy bear for Rin. But she had done it since she hated to see Rin so worried and had wanted to make the girl feel better, but hadn’t though it through on her actions  


“Well it is magic, question is what else this magic of yours can do. I’ve studied enough on magic to know what you did isn’t normal. Even in magus standards.” Rin stated as Hana raised an eyebrow at that  


“Huh well that’s news to me. Wait a minute if you a magus as you call it. Then what about Illya and Lena are they… you know?” Hana asked as Rin seemed suddenly hesitant  


It’s not that she didn’t want to tell Hana, she just didn’t want Hana to get sucked up into this world of hers. The one of a magus. As much as Rin loved learning about magic, she also knew the dangers of it and the cruel reality that plagued the community. She understood the need for such traditions when it came to keeping the lines of magic continuing. But just because she understood it didn’t mean she liked it. The fact her little sister was training to be a magus along with herself was already to be considered blasphemous in the magus community. The fact that her cousin Lena allowed this after she took in Rin a year before Illya came to be part of their family and after her home originally was burnt down along with her parents deaths; made Lena a target to the magus community for hatred. It didn’t help that they did this practice in the same city the England magus tower was located, which only made the whole situation more dangerous. But she, Illya and Lena accepted that fact. Still Rin never wanted anyone else she cared dearly for to get mixed up in this world of hers too, especially her beloved Hana. Still there was nothing she could do about it other than try and help her best friend survive this new war to be, rules of engagement or not she wouldn’t care as long as she kept Hana and her family safe. Though Rin knew that as of now, she had to be as honest with Hana as she could be.  


“Yes, Illya and Lena are magus’s too. All of us three powerful in our own rights. But unlike me, Lena and Illya haven’t been drafted into this…yet. Though I hope that they don’t.” Rin explained, scowling a bit at the fact she knew the damn thing they were fighting for choose magus at random. Sometimes though, it would pick those that have a relation to another magus. But Rin suddenly felt Hana’s own hand gently squeeze around hers tighter, as she noticed Hana give her a warm smile  


“Hey look, how about this. You can tell explain more to me on the whole magus thing later and I’ll explain more about my magic to you too. Okay?” Hana kindly suggested as Rin teared up a bit, seeing that despite the blood still somewhat pouring out of Hana’s mouth after using her magic; the girl was more worried about making Rin herself feel better. Rin couldn’t help but find Hana’s optimism inspiring in a way  


“Yeah, yeah okay. You big dummy.” Rin answered with a teary smile. Though before Hana or Rin could say anything else, Angela wearing a doctors coat along with some other human and Omnic doctors came in quickly. Angela seeing Hana’s current state went wide eyed, but kept her panic insides as she was now not only Hana’s mother; but one of her current doctor  


“Rin, I need you to wait outside with Saber. Illya is with Taiga in the cafeteria. But I want you to keep an eye on our new friend.” Angela kindly ordered as Rin looked back at Hana who nodded only saying that it was fine. Rin then sighed before making her way out, while one of the doctors closed the door to Hana’s room behind her  


Rin sighed once more as she made her way off to see where Saber exactly was. She could tell easily that Angela and Taiga seemed suspicious of Saber. Not that Rin could blame Angela for it, from what was explained it seemed that seeing an unknown girl hold your half dead daughter/ niece didn’t make the best first impression. Though she really hoped that they wouldn’t try anything with Saber when it came to trying to get her away from Hana if that turned out to be the case. She knew that once a servant was summoned, even though they had free will of their own; she also knew most servants would do whatever they could to stay near and keep their master. She could already tell that Saber was one of the more honorable classes. Which meant she would already try to do anything she could to stay near Hana everyday of her life till their pact was done with. Still, at least Saber was better than her Archer when it came down to it. Mostly because of her servant’s attitude and she was so tempted to use a command seal on Archer. But Rin had a feeling that would be a waste of a seal, still she kept it mind just in case. Though as Rin continued down the hallway, she spotted Saber sitting in an empty room with two couches looking outside a window. Rin decided that she would try and get to know Saber, having a feeling that it might help with relations. Rin made her way into the room, though Saber quickly turned her head around as she stared at Rin.  


“Hello Rin, how is Hana?” Saber asked with her ever so stoic look  


“Good, especially since her mom is one of the doctor.” Rin answered as she sat next to Saber, even though her instinct told her that it was a dangerous move to do so “Are you worried about Angela and Taiga?”  


“You mean about if they trust me or not?” Saber asked as Rin nodded “I’m more worried about Angela on that part. Especially after I called Hana my master when I was getting Angela’s help. Angela didn’t seem to like that even if she didn’t voice her dislike for it.”  


“Ah…okay then. Well we can think of an excuse once Hana is good to leave the hospital.” Rin stated kindly as Saber nodded. Then suddenly a gust of wind passed by the two, as Rin smile just a little knowing it was her servant “Archer good you’re back. Any signs of Javelinist?”  


“No Rin, not one sign of Javelinist has shown since last night. Just like I told you. But no you didn’t want to admit you were wrong.” Archer answered in slight sarcastic amusement as said servant was a beautiful woman  


Archer had olive skin, long white hair with silver metal rings braided into the hair, black lipstick, black eyeliner along with a mix match set of orange and yellow eyes. She wore a black undershirt of unknown material, a pair of black pants of unknown material too and a pair of steel dark greaves on both legs. She wore a dark red coat that stop right at the start of the midriff, had a fur line collar, was long sleeved and wore a pair of steel dark gauntlets. She had a black belt, a white short skirt that attached to the back of her pants, a black/ red loin cloth attached to the front of her pants and finally a black cloth choker around her neck. Archer was a mixture of beauty and deadliness.  


“You don’t have to be so sarcastic you know.” Rin muttered with a twitchy brow while Archer turned her attention to Saber  


“So Saber, how’s that master of yours. Hasn’t died yet has she?” Archer joked as Saber narrowed her eyes  


“Archer, we might be on a temporary alliance until we get further details on the war. Since we didn’t get any beforehand. But if you joke about my master condition currently, then on my honor as knight and as my master’s servant. I will fight you.” Saber sternly warned though Archer narrowed her eyes suddenly from the warning  


“You know Saber… despite how strong you are. I could have moments before coming back in here fired an arrow through that pretty little head of yours. But I didn’t. So be thankful for that.” Archer answered angrily as she and Saber kept glaring at one another. Rin was about to say something, but suddenly Angela came  


“Okay, Hana’s I guess is good for now thanks to that odd healing factor of hers. Still I don’t why we’re letting her out tonight, she should-” Angela began to say, but stopped when she saw the others in the room. Then turned her attention on Archer “Rin. Who is this?”  


“Oh ah…” Rin tried to answer, but really had no idea what to say which only made Angela narrow her eyes at Archer before the woman looked to Saber  


“Another of your friends?” Angela asked as Saber just kept quiet making Angela even madder as she closed the door behind her and crossed her arms “Look I’ve just had about enough of this. Saber I know you helped with my daughter yesterday and I thank you for that. But, you and whoever this other woman is are still under my suspicions of being part of the reason Hana ended up this way. So tell me now who you two are really, how you really came across my daughter along with her Rin here and why I shouldn’t just call the cops on you two??”  


“Angela please, let me-” Rin began to say, but was cut off as Angela walked up to her and gently grabbed her left hand. Prompting Archer to almost attack Angela, only to be stopped by Saber who held her hand in front of the woman nodding no. Archer was hesitant for a second, but still kept her eyes on Angela to see if she was to do any harm upon her master  


“Rin enough. Don’t think I didn’t see this mark on your hand too. Yesterday in the morning neither of you had it and today you both have these marks. They may be different in style, but same in color and that spells out trouble to me.” Angela stated sternly as she did look at Rin as a second daughter along with Illya as a third daughter. So she had always felt a right to scold Rin and Illya when needed, though Lena consent to do so did help with that feeling. Rin though kept quiet as Angela let go of her hand, turning her attention to Saber and Archer once more “You two, I know you both had something to do with these marks, so you better start talking. Got it?”  


“Angela, we ca-” Saber started to say, hating to tell Angela that they couldn’t. But suddenly Archer decided to take the reins from Saber. As Archer moved up to Angela who glared, Archer sighed  


“Angela right. Look first off I’m Archer and you’ve already met my sister Saber. I along with five more of our siblings were raised in a far-off commune away from human contact until we were given free rein to explore just about a year ago. At our home, we had two tribes. The one me and my siblings are from, then one that have been our enemies for a very long time. When I and my siblings were allowed to leave to explore this world for the first time. Our enemies did the same and sent well a godly amount of theirs to kill us. Last night I and Saber were attacked by a woman from our enemy’s tribe that goes by the name Javelinist. She was going to kill me and Saber, but Hana along with Rin stepped in. They helped us fight Javelinist back. Though Hana tried fighting Javelinist on her own at one point and well… the end result is why your daughter is in the shape she is in now.” Archer explained as she came up with this explanation on the spot and hoped Angela believed it enough  


\- “Is she going to honestly believe that?”- Rin worriedly thought as she and Saber were at the edge of their seats as they watch Angela face go from angry to slightly less angry  


“I see… if what you say is true. Then I guess that would make sense.” Angela stated as Archer nodded, Saber sighed in relief and Rin was wide eyed at that Angela even was considering Archer explanation. Though the moment of shock and relief went by quick as Angela narrowed her eyes angrily even more at Archer along with Saber now  


“Not good.” Rin muttered as she knew this was Angela’s rage look and she knew by this point Angela was going to get answers one way or another  


“Still aside from that. That still doesn’t explain a few things like why Rin and Hana have those marks on their hands. Along with Saber here.” Angela stated sternly as she pointed her finger at Saber “On why she called my daughter master. So you better give me more then what you’ve already explained dammit!!”  


“Very well.” Archer responded as she had a feeling Angela was going to be a frustrating woman to be near if she kept her suspicions for them on a constant. So Archer hoped that Angela would believe what she was coming up with already “Angela, the place I and my siblings lived at were ones who valued honor highly. It is a rule of ours that when we find that one person who is worthy. We pledge a life debt to them. Hana and Rin were the ones who proved themselves to us. Before you ask, we had an hour in hiding from Javelinist as she hunted for us. During that time we explained this very concept to Rin and your daughter. Both accepted the terms, with that their hands were marked with symbols that represents our talents you could say that we learned back in our homeland. Those marks can only be removed by us and only if our masters, mine being Rin while Sabers is Hana’s master says so. So that is why they have those marks and why Saber called Hana Master.”  


“Did she really just explain it to her that way??” Rin muttered once more as she was really worried how Angela was going to take this news  


For anyone outside of the room and on the same floor, all who did their daily chores or jobs until they got home; none of them were ready for what was to happen next. Though the better terminology to use is that none of them were ready to hear what was to come next as Angela after a few good seconds finally registered the story that Archer had used to explain the situation.  


“WHAT!!!!” Angela screamed as many of the employees jumped in a startled panic from how loud the scream. Meanwhile back in the room Rin, Saber and Archer had covered their ears from Angela’s sudden outburst  


“I take it you don’t care for what I had to say?” Archer asked calmly as Angela scowled back at her  


“You think, all of this is just ludicrous. I don’t know what kind of place you came from. But here in the modern and normal world we don’t take on indentured servants, especially when they mark their so-called masters hands!!!” Angela answered before turning her attention back to Rin “Rin come over here right now!!”  


“But-” Rin began to say, but saw how serious Angela was and knew Lena allowed Angela to set any form of punishment for her when she wasn’t around. Rin sighed getting up as she slowly walked over to Angela. But as she passed Archer, her servant stopped Rin in her tracks  


“Listen lady, I don’t care what others might think of this. But you do not order my master around and you will just have to get use to me along with Saber. We’re here to stay with Hana and Rin for as long as we live. We will die for these two, fight for these two and even kill for these two if needed. So don’t dare question our skills or mock us.” Archer threatened as Saber moved next to her  


“Agreed, please Angela we have to stay with Hana and Rin. It is now our duty to protect and fight for them.” Saber added in as Angela clenched her fists  


“No, no. If what you both say is true then you will bring much more trouble. So this is what is going to happen. You are going to let Rin go and leave this place along with never seeing either of these girls again.” Angela demanded, as she was not going to back down from this  


“We cannot Angela.” Saber stoically stated as Archer and her stood their ground on this  


“Fine then I’m calling the police right now!!” Angela yelled as she pulled out her phone and began to dial  


“No wait Angela please you have to understand that-” Saber began to try and explain, while Rin was about to plead for Angela not to call the police. Meanwhile Archer began to pulled out a small knife from her coat to kill Angela with, but before anything could happen the door was kicked opened. Angela, Rin, Saber and Archer looked to see Hana now back in her clothes aside from a new shirt enter the room before closing it quickly  


“Mom, please don’t.” Hana calmly said as she gently took her mom’s phone and turned it off before handing it back to Angela. Angela in a stupor put her phone back in her pocket. Only to suddenly realize that her daughter was out of bed already and dressed back up again  


“Hana what-” Angela started to ask in utter panic, only to be cut off by Saber who ran past them and right in front of Hana  


“Master what are doing out of bed in your current state. You don’t know if you could cause your wounds to open up again.” Saber sternly asked as Hana sighed  


“Saber I’m fine really. You have my word.” Hana responded as Saber seemed hesitant for a few seconds as she stared into Hana’s eyes. Saber could tell her master wasn’t lying, still it didn’t make her worry less for Hana’s well being  


“Very well master. If you say so.” Saber stated as she moved back near the others, though Angela quickly moved up to Hana now angrily  


“Ignoring that you’re out of bed and dressed back into your clothing when I told you to stay in there while we get your release papers prepped. But what is this whole thing about life debts and having an indentured servant basically. Archer here said that you and Rin came in then saved them, which is why you…you ended up like the way you are now??” Angela asked with a scolding gaze at her daughter  


“Archer?” Hana asked confused by that name, until she looked behind her mom to see the newest woman with them. Hana quickly gather that this was Archer and if she remembered right, this was Rin’s servant. Hana quickly looked back at her mom “Oh ah yeah Archer. She explained to you about our pact then… I see.”  


“You…YOU SEE. Hana what are you doing. Why would you take on this woman as a servant, why would even think it was a smart idea. If what they’ve explain is true then this woman called Javelinist along with whoever else is with her will come to kill you and Rin since you have these women with you. Hana you can’t have them stay, you just have to tell them to-” Angele yelled, only to be cut off by Hana  


“MOM!!!” Hana screamed so loudly that Angele flinched back at how loud she yelled. Rin flinched just a little, while Saber kept calm and Archer smirked  


“Drama.” Archer joked quietly, while Saber gave her a subtle unamused glare. Meanwhile Angela kept quiet from shock at her daughter suddenly yelling at her  


“Mom… I know you’re worried. I know you always look out the best for me and I understand your fears with this. But Saber and Archer needed help. So me and Rin did, we accepted these pacts with them too because they have no home to live in. They need somewhere to stay safe and Javelinist will come back one way or another. So please mom, please let they stay and please accept that we’re going to have a new guest in the house.” Hana explained with a confident and stubborn tone as Angela looked at her daughters face, only to sigh seconds later as she knew her daughter had made up her mind  


“I…okay dear, okay. But I want I have one condition for you and Rin.” Angela stated as she took a quick calming breath, before looking at Rin “I want you Rin to at least once a week have Lena call me up to tell me how having Archer living with you and Illya is going. Okay?”  


“Sure, Archer can even make the call sometimes if that works for you. So you can have total assurance.” Rin suggested with a small smirk of mischievousness as Archer gave her master a slight glare of annoyance  


“Master, I’m sure this Lena can handle it.” Archer said through her teeth, with the best sweet smile she could muster up  


“Actually Miss Archer I think that would be splendid.” Angela happily said with a mocking smile as Archer sighed. Then she looked over to Hana “Now dear, for you I will let Saber stay with you. But the condition I’m asking is for Saber.”  


“Oh ah…”Hana began to say as she looked back at Saber, who just nodded “Okay then, but do you need us to leave for at the moment or what?”  


“Yes, see how your aunt and Illya are doing. All three of you. Saber and I will be having a… chat.” Angela explained as she smile at Saber, but her eyes were narrowed and the others could feel the slight animosity Angela had towards Saber already  


“Sure thing Angela. Let’s get going, like now.” Rin said as she had a feeling some more yelling was going to occur. She, Archer and Hana quickly left. Though only Hana stopped for a second, looking back at Saber who simply nodded once more before Hana smiled back and left  


Once Hana, Rin and Archer left the room. Angela and Saber stood in silence. Both of them staring at one another, though for Angela it was more of slight hatred already for Saber. She knew she shouldn’t hate Saber since the girl did help save her daughter. But she also slightly hated Saber because this woman had thrown her sweet little Hana into the sights from what she had figured out, but into the sight of psychopaths. Along with the fact that Saber supposed sister had also thrown Rin into this situation which only added to her anger. Though what bothered her the most was the fact Saber called her daughter Master. She didn’t know why, but when she heard that she felt like Hana was in possession of a slave and the mark she had on her hand didn’t help either. Though Angela knew Hana wouldn’t ever accept this without a reason, still if Saber was staying with them for now on. Angela was going to place down some rule for the girl in front of her like she was one of her own daughters.  


“Saber as you must already know, I don’t hold a high opinion of you.” Angela stated as she wanted to see how Saber reacted to her statement  


“Yes I already had a feeling that was the case. Though despite how you feel about me I am to be by Hana sides till the end.” Saber explained as Angela made a ‘tch’ sound  


“You see that’s another thing I want to talk with you about.” Angela responded back “Look I can tell that you and your sister honor this pact you’ve made. So I’m going to tell you this and hope you relay it to your sister. Saber as Hana’s mother along with being friends with Rin’s and Illya’s guardian, I have an obligation to them before anyone else not part of my family or are considered close friends. So if you or Archer in anyway bring more danger to us then I like. I will make sure the authorities take you into custody, I will make sure you never get near those girls again and if you try. I swear to god I will kill you both. Believe me or not I use to deal with many threats when I was younger, many dangerous ones so keep that in mind. Got it?”  


“Yes, yes I do. But even though I can see you do not care for me or my…sister much. I hope this will at least help you ease your worries.” Saber replied calmly as she got on one knee, then crossed her right arm across her chest and bowed her head downwards “I Saber on my honor as a knight swear this to you Angela Ziegler. I will in with all my might and power keep you daughter, your family and everyone else she loves safe. I will die for you all and this is my vow.”  


“I…thank you.” Angela responded quite surprised by Sabers sudden declaration. Before sighing once more as she made her way out of the room, before stopping midway “Come now, since Hana seems fine enough much to my slight surprise considering her wounds. We’ll get her papers ready to leave back home and besides you get to meet the rest of our little family.”  


“I see, lead the way then.” Saber responded back simply as she followed Angela out and wondered what life for now was going to be for her  


-A few hours later, at the Rin’s home-  


“Miss Saber was really nice.” Illya happily said as Archer was giving her a piggy back ride, mostly because Illya had given the servant a pleading puppy dog stare which eventually grated Archers defenses. Hence why Archer was giving Illya a piggy back ride “Is she like Hana’s big sister now. She seems a lot older. Oh and Archer are you like our big sister now too?”  


“Hm, well…” Archer began to say, until Rin gave her a glare of slight irritation making Archer smirked “Well I say yes. Besides between me and Rin. I’m obviously the more developed one.”  


“Funny…” Rin muttered angrily as they were near the front gates of their home. Once in front of said gates, Archer took a good look at the home to see it was a mild sized house, though it looked like it was very expensive. Archer did a quick whistle of impressment with the home  


“Wow Master, have to say I didn’t know I’d be staying with rich folks. You have a butler and maids too I’m guessing?” Archer joked as she set Illya down  


“No, just me, Illya and a few others. That’s all. Now come on it’s still early enough that we can give you a complete tour of the house.” Rin ordered  


“Of course your majesty, oh and would you like me to take your shoes also. Since your pretty little feet must never touch the soil that commoners stand on.” Archer joked once more, with a snarky smug smile as she did a mock bow. Rin just scrunched her face up a bit in increasing annoyance with her servant who herself turned her attention to Illya “Oh my dear lady Illya, what a noble sweetheart like you must endure for you elder sisters desire to be amongst the lowly commoners!!”  


Archer then pretended to be in shock and horror as she then began to bow over and over again to Illya, who giggled at the actions Archer was doing. Rin just felt a sudden headache come on as Archer kept pretending to be a so called lowly commoner and treating Illya like a princess.  


“Oh yes it is sad indeed my Archer, so sad indeed to indulge in my elders sisters desire to be near the common folks!” Illya remarked as she decided to play along with it, making Rin only get more irritated as she began to tap her foot to keep herself from getting a worse headache “Though I do because I know she had the illness.”  


“Illness my lady, oh what tragic illness?” Archer asked back, acting like a very worried mother now “What could our dear noble Rin, princess of the world be sick with hm?”  


“Dear Archer, it is the illness that has been with her for so many years. The illness of pure love and the one she loves is-” Illya began to say, until Rin ran right up to her covering her mouth  


“So one more word brat and no ice cream for a week.” Rin warned using her scary big sister tone, but Ilya smirked a little a she did what any little sister would when it came to irritating her big sister for fun… she licked Rin’s hand “EW, ILLYA!!!”  


“HA!!!” Illya yelled as she began running around in circles, while Rin losing her usual calm nature gave chase. Archer just stood on the side lines, snickering at how amusing she found this as she listened to Illya laughing while Rin was screaming out threats of pain once she got a hold of Illya. Though as Archer kept watching, suddenly the gate opened as next to her Archer saw one woman standing next to her  


“Oi, what’s going on here now?” The newly arrived woman asked curiously  


Said woman was pale skinned like Rin and Illya, had dark brown short spikey hair, hazel eyes, light freckles on cheeks, wore a grey shirt, light washed jeans and a pair of grey tennis shoes while also wearing a leather strapped circular device on her chest as it glowed blue. This was Lena Oxton or A.K.A Tracer former member of Overwatch and the second Overwatch before retiring finally to rejoin the civilian life. Along with also being Rin and Illya’s legal Guardian/cousin. Lena though hadn’t taken notice or Archer as she suddenly blink in a flash of light before appearing in between the sisters. Illya quickly hiding behind Tracers backside while Rin stood in front of Tracer glaring at Illya for a few moments, before Turing her attention to Lena.  


“Nothing… just sister stuff.” Rin answered with a twitchy smile as Lena raised an eyebrow, before kneeling down to Illya eye level wise  


“Licked her hand?” Lena asked with a serious tone  


“Yep!” Illya proudly answered as Lena smiled widely and gave Illya a thumbs up  


“Nice one!!” Lena joyfully answered as Illya hugged Lena around her neck, before getting back up picking Illya up her arms  


“Thanks Lena!!!” Illya happily stated as Rin sighed, slumping her head a little  


“Why must you encourage her Lena….” Rin asked with a deadpanned tone as Lena snickered  


“Sorry little cousin. But she got you good.” Lena answered as she then patted Rin’s head, prompting the older of the sisters to looked back up with a small smile. Lena happy with the situation then finally took notice of Archer  


As Lena stared at Archer, despite how friendly she was. Rin and Illya could immediately see Lena was going into her serious magus mode as she analyzed Archer, who just stood there letting the woman do so. After a minuet more, Lena then set Illya down and patted her head.  


“Illya sweetie, go inside okay. I’m just going to be having a word with Rin and your new friend here.” Lena kindly asked as Illya knew what this was about, taking a quick glance at her big sister who only smiled warmly nodding to tell Illya it was okay. Illya then made her way in the home and once the door closed behind Illya. Lena looked back at Rin, somewhat upset “Shed, now young lady.”  


“Right…”Rin replied as she knew this was going to be a tense talk as she and Lena made their way over to a rather large Shed. Once inside, Archer herself took notice that the Shed was actually like a secondary home, with a small bathroom, bed, tv and dressers. Lena then took a seat on one of the chairs in the room, while Rin and Archer took a seat on the couch in the room. All three sat in tense silence  


Rin knew why this happening and knew it would happen eventually. She and Lena had always gotten along very well each other and loved each other very much. But they still had their moments of anger, frustration and disappointment with one another. Mainly because of magic. Unlike Rin and Illya who were allowed to study along with practice mage craft, Lena though also practicing it mainly to keep the deceive on her chest working properly; hated mage craft. Her family had always been the odd ones out when it came to the Toshoka bloodline. Though despite that they had good relations always with their relatives, but still were hated very much in the magus community. The reason for her now late mother and father doing this was because they had wanted to keep Lena out of the life of a magus though also wanted her to still learn it without having to follow the old blood-stained traditions. Lena growing up in this environment grew a quick hatred for magic or at least the people who abused it dearly like some in her own family. But besides that, when Lena had been allowed guardianship over her dearly beloved cousins Rin after her parents had died and the Illya a year later when she was brought into the family; Lena swore that she would never allow Rin or Illya to become part of what had taken her cousins parents away. The Holy Grail war, Lena knew what it was about thanks to her parents. Which is why Lena currently was mad at Rin, very mad to be exactly as yesterday before Rin and Illya had made their way off to Hana’s to spend the day with. She having sadly been told by a few old friends that the war was actually starting up way earlier than the others; made sure that Rin wouldn’t try to do a servant summon even if she got a mark on her hand. Lena knew for a fact Rin would have heard about it one way or another, thanks to another so called friend of the family that had moved near them and stayed at the church in the area. She’d have to give the man a piece of her mind one day, but still seeing Archer Lena could already tell that she was a servant. Now as she, Rin and Archer sat in silence, Rin decided to speak up.  


“So… this is awkward.” Rin stated, wincing a little as she saw Lena narrow her eyes  


“I wouldn’t say awkward, more of deep disappointment.” Lena answered bluntly as Rin was about to speak up, but was quickly stopped as Lena continued on “How many times did I say not to do a summoning. Tell me, how many bloody times?”  


“…”Rin didn’t say as she fidgeted a bit under Lena’s glare while Archer sighed deciding to help her master out  


“Miss Lena if I may-” Archer began to say, but was cut off by Lena  


“And you, what class of Servant are you?” Lena sternly asked as Archer sigh  


“Archer Miss, why is there a problem?” Archer asked back curiously  


“Yes…. Dammit all. Just like the servant your father summoned.” Lena remarked “Why is out family cursed to be forced into this war.”  


“Lena…I…I…. this was my choice. I know you’re mad. I know it’s because you care and because your scared. But-”Rin stated, but again was cut off by Lena  


“Scare, no I’m not scared. I’m terrified for you Rin!!!” Lena yelled angrily, but with an extremely concerned look on her face “Rin, you do remember what this war took away from you last time. Right?”  


“…”Rin didn’t responded back, as she looked to the ground in a pained tone clenching her fists against her thighs  


“RIN!!” Lena screamed angrily as she wanted to get her point across to Rin  


“I DO ALRIGHT!!!!” Rin screamed back, as she clenched her fists harder in anger. But she suddenly she felt Archer place her hand on her shoulder. Rin looked back up, to see for the first time Archer had a serious look on her face. Rin wanted to yelled at her servant now, but for some reason in her mind she felt that wouldn’t be a good idea  


Rin then looked back an upset Lena, who looked much more worried than angry by this point. She quickly took a deep calming breather which helped relax her. Rin couldn’t really blame Lena for her current reaction with her own decision to summon Archer in the first place. Really she couldn’t, because she remembered the night Lena took her in all too well. She remembered her parents, she remembered her old home, her room, her stuff animals, the smell of the house, the smell of blood and most importantly the fires that burned all night long. It was a trifling memory that would come and go at times when she could will herself to do so. But every other day, she would have the memories of that night over and over as she knew it would haunt her till her final days. She couldn’t help it even now, as those… horrid memories came back to her like it was only yesterday.  


-London: 10 years ago-  


“And they lived happily ever after.” A woman with peach skin, green hair, brown eyes and wore a white night gown kindly sung to a five year old Rin, who was in her own set of PJ’s. Holding in her arms a small black and red bunny rabbit. Rin loved it when her mother read her stories, she loved it so much. Rin’s mother then placed the book down on the small table stool near Rin’s bed “Now then Rin, it’s time for bed and you need your rest.”  


“Aw…but I want you to read me the story again mom.” Rin responded back as her mother smiled gently stroking Rin’s hair  


“I know dear. But you do want to have enough energy to be able to keep up with your training with your father. Don’t you?” Rin’s mother asked sweetly  


“Yes… I know. I just really like that story you read me.” Rin replied back as her mother tucked her into bed. Then kissed Rin on the forehead, getting a giggle out of the young girl  


“I’ll read it to you again tomorrow. I promise, now get some rest.” Rin’s mother stated with a small smile, giving Rin one more kiss on the forehead before getting up ,opening the bed room door but stopping mid-way as she turned off the small lamp right next to it “Good night Rin, I love you.”  


“I love you too mom.” Rin replied happily back as her mother then made the rest of her way out, then closed the door behind leaving only the moonlight shining through as she laid in her bed  


Rin laid down in her bed for a good two hours while, though she couldn’t fall asleep because she was took excited still from that tale her mother had just read to her for good hour. Rin loved it so much, she loved that her mother was a writer and a very dedicated one at that. This tale was what Rin would call her mother first true fully fledged story for children she had received from a dream once. A very detailed dream as her mother explained one day. The title of the story was simply called “The Archer of Justice”. A simple story from what Rin’s mother explained, about a female Archer in an unknown time and an unknown place who set out in her life to be a hero of justice. To keep the weak safe and to save all in the world. In the end of the story the Archer achieved her lifelong goal and everyone lived happily ever after. She loved her mothers story, which is why she just couldn’t fall asleep without hearing it one more time. So Rin quickly made her way out of bed, tip toeing to the book and picking it up in her arms. Then she made her way out of her room quietly still on her tip toes. It took a few minuets to get close to her parents bed room, but once she was there she could still see the light was on dimly. Rin quietly giggled, then slowly made her way into it. She was feeling so happy to see if she could ask her mom and maybe even dad to take turns reading the wonderful story she’d fallen in love with. But as she went in…she froze in horror.  


“….” Rin didn’t say, though silently screamed as she saw a figure standing right at the end of her parents bed  


Rin couldn’t see much of the man, as he was shrouded in shadows with a dark shadow woman near her. Both covered in blood. But what caught Rin’s horror filled expression was the sight of her father’s headless corpse and mangled body nailed on the wall like a gory art piece. Then she saw her mother…well what was left of her as her body had been very sadistically cut open with the organs ripped out and also headless. Her parents bed room was also covered in what she guess were their organs and blood that smeared the walls. She wanted to throw up so badly, she wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. But before she even could, the two figures turned their attention right at Rin where she got a good look at their faces or the masks they wore. The woman had purple hair tied in a pony tail, wearing a white skull mask. The man meanwhile wore a black hood and a pure clean white skull, Rin still couldn’t see the rest of their bodies as she no saw they were covered in black robes. But she was so scared and these attackers could sense it.  


“She’s seen us, what do we do?” The man in the white masked asked, with what Rin could barely notice had a hint of worry in his tone  


“My master stated that we kill whoever is in the house that sees us. She dies.” The woman coldly answered “Reaper… you aren’t getting cold feet now are you?”  


“N-No.” Reaper responded back in anger, but he seemed to be shaking a little  


“Good, then kill the child. Stab her right in the face with my knife. Do it now.” The woman sternly said handing the man Reaper a knife. Reaper then moved slowly at a petrified Rin  


“I’m sorry…” Reaper whispered to Rin, as he raised his blade up ready to stab Rin  


Rin just stood there, seeing images of her short life flash before her eyes, all five of her birthdays, her happy times she would spend with her father learning mage craft, her times she would enjoy letting her mother read books, the friends she had made in her time so far, the thoughts of what she had wanted to do for the future. But she knew at this point the final memories of her life would be her dead parents and the sight of this man Reaper about to stab her and end her life. But as she saw the knife come down on her, suddenly a bright light glowed in between Rin and Reaper. Reaper stepped back quickly, as he and his female accomplice covered their eyes along with Rin. Once the light died down Rin saw in front of her a woman in a crimson cloak, she could tell it was a woman because of the shape of the body that pressed against the cloak somewhat. Rin the flinched a bit seeing the woman summon an elegant dark black wooden bow. The woman quickly summoned a flurry of black arrows and fired them. Reaper and Assassin dodged the attacks, almost getting hit while looking to see the woman draw anther flurry od arrows into her bow.  


“We’re leaving Reaper… we’re out gunned.” Assassin stated angrily before disappearing into the shadows. Reaper looked back at Rin who was still traumatized mostly, then back at the woman who still aimed her bow at him  


“Sorry kid.” Reaper muttered before he too disappeared into the shadows. Once he was gone, the woman relaxed as her bow disappeared before looking back at Rin kneeling down near the traumatized girl  


The woman quickly picked Rin up, closing the door behind her so she wouldn’t have to continue to see her mutilated parents bodies. Rin herself was still way to traumatized to even response. But before she knew it, the woman had left her in the bathroom before coming back a minuet later with a set of her usual school clothes, her shoes and her bow’s she used to tie her hair. Rin still was too traumatized though to even register that the woman had gently taken her clothing off then placed her in the bathtub. Rin felt the warm water on her skin quickly, then felt the woman gently stroke her hair with some water in a soothing way.  


“Es ist in Ordnung. (It’s okay.)” The cloaked woman said in German, Rin looked at her finally somewhat getting out of her traumatized mindset; since she knew German thanks to her parents. Rin still couldn’t speak though, she just let the woman wash her hair in a way to help sooth her. After a few more minutes, she took Rin out of the tub; washed her off and then clothed her into the ones she had brought in for Rin  


Once Rin was clothed into her school uniform, with her shoes and her hair tied in the usual pig tails. The woman made her way out of the bathroom. Rin followed and once out she saw that the woman had already packed a backpack for her, while she held Rin’s stuff animal and the book her mother had wrote. Rin didn’t know what to say to be honest, she may have gotten somewhat out of her current traumatized state of mind; but she still was way too out of it to comprehended what happened. The woman quickly placed the bag on Rin’s back, handing her stuff to her and then finally she picked Rin up in her arms before they made their way outside. When outside passed the front gate of the home, the woman placed Rin down as she and the woman stared at the house.  


“W-Warum sind wir hier draußen? (W-Why are we out here?)” Rin asked in German asked the woman looked back down at her, still never showing her face as Rin could see the hood covered it in shadows. The woman gently patted her head before suddenly a large fire exploded from inside engulfing the home in raging flames as Rin went wide eyed and was heart broken at the sight “Was ist passiert?? (What happened??)”  


“Ihr Elternkörper wurde mit einem tödlichen Zauberspruch manipuliert. Wären wir länger geblieben, wären wir gestorben. Gut, dass ich mit der Zeit rausgekommen bin. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen Kind haben. (You're parents bodies were tampered with a deadly spell. If we stayed in any longer, we'd have died. Good thing I got us out with time left. But I have to go now child.)” The woman explained, but felt Rin tug her robe a bit  


“ Verlass mich nicht, ich will bitte nicht alleine sein!! (Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone please!!)” Rin pleaded with a slight teary look and trembling tone. Though Rin swore the woman smiled warmly under her hood, as she knelt down in front of Rin and kissed her forehead  


“Mach dir keine Sorgen mein liebes Kind, du wirst nie allein sein. Denn wenn du mich am meisten brauchst, werde ich für dich da sein. Immer ... Ich liebe dich, lieber süßer Rin. Bleib sicher. (Don't worry my dear child, you'll never be alone. For whenever you need me the most, I'll be there for you. Always... I love you dear sweet Rin. Stay safe.)” The woman said in a loving and caring tone, before giving Rin one more kiss on the forehead. Then seconds later she evaporated into beautiful blue sparkling light that flowed into the air before disappearing from sight leaving Rin alone. But just then a car pulled up as two people came out, that Rin knew very well  


“Cousin Lena, Uncle Winston?” Rin asked as Lena ran up to her quickly, picking her up as she kissed Rin’s face so much in a panic  


“Oh thank god you’re okay…thank god.” Lena stated crying tears of joy as Rin felt safer now as she rested her body against Lena’s a bit “I knew it was a good idea to follow up on that woman’s phone call.”  


“Yes that was a good Idea and I’m glad Rin’s safe.” Winston replied back kindly “But Rin, what happened to you’re house and you’re parents?”  


“I…..” Rin tried to say, but despite her making it out alive. Her mind was still traumatized from the sight of her parents mutilated body and the smell of fresh blood. Now all she could see was the sight of a blazing inferno, burning down all of her happy memories. In a way, she felt like a piece of her innocents had most defiantly died and that she would always remember this night till the day she died. So instead of answering, she began to let it all out as she cried extremely hard. Lena and Winston looked at each other, already getting a good idea what happened to Rin’s parents. Winston began to make a phone call to the fire department, while Lena herself held Rin closely to help sooth her beloved baby cousin and already was deciding on taking her cousin in since she wanted to anyways along with the fact aside from her own folks and Winston. Lena herself was the only real family Rin had left…  


-Present time-  


“I just can’t…I just can’t see that happen to you….I can’t…” Lena stated as she was tearing up a bit as she remember the horrid details of what Rin had been able to explain once she had taken some therapy sessions with Angela. She did not, no could not let herself see that happen to Rin which honesty the main reason she was so angry at Rin right now. Because she put herself into the same situation her folks had put herself into, she had prayed almost every night that Rin, Illya and Hana too would never be forced into the Holy Grail war. But even with all the praying, as she could see it still happened  


“Lena.” Rin muttered as she got up, then moved over to Lena, knelt next in front of her then simply hugged her older cousin who was tearing up a lot now as she hugged back  


“I just….I just can’t…can’t….” Lena tried to say, but was tearing up to much  


“I know, I know Lena.” Rin said kindly, as she let Lena cry some more “I know you’re worried. I’m worried too, worried you two will be forced into this. I mean even if you may not like magic much. You have to admit our family will probably always be forced into this war. But Lena you have to believe me when I say that I will do whatever it takes to survive. I promise.”  


“I…okay…okay.” Lena stated as she began to clam down a bit more “Alright, I’m better.”  


“Good. I’m glad.” Rin remarked with a smile, but then noticed Archer walk up to their right “Archer?”  


“Do not worry Rin. I only want to speak with Lena for a moment.” Archer answered with a somewhat kinder tone, as Rin felt a familiar warmth suddenly from Archer. But she decided now wasn’t the time as she moved to the side while Archer moved to the spot Rin had just been in as Lena wondered what she was to say, while wiping away some of the left over tears “We may not know each other at all really Lena. But I promise you that I will protect Rin with my life. She will never come to harm while I can help it, so you have no fear. I promise you on my honor as your young cousins servants. She will be safe beyond all measures.”  


“Thank you…”Lena answered with a small smile, feeling somewhat better now thanks to Rin’s servant. But just then she smelled something and smiled suddenly “Oh, Emily is cooking her famous stew. You’re favorite Rin.”  


“YAY!!” Rin screamed like a giddy school girl, before she suddenly remembered she was in company seeing Lena smirking and Archer trying not to snicker. Rin quickly composed herself “I mean, good. Emily make such great stew. Shall we be off ladies?”  


“Yep, though I’m getting the first bowl though.” Lena stated smirking still as she blinked quickly into the house  


“Wait no fair, you’re using you’re blinks again!!!” Rin yelled back, but sighed since she knew Lena always did that. She turned her attention to Archer who was smiling a bit now “What are you smiling at?”  


“Nothing Rin, just hungry is all.” Archer answered as kept the door open for Rin “Now my master, shall we?”  


“Fine. But you do not make an anymore smart ass comments alright?” Rin stated sternly as she walked pass Archer, before Archer followed  


“Can’t promise anything Rin.” Archer replied happily as she followed behind Rin skipping a little and humming a tune. Rin just sighed, already seeing she’d have to do her best to deal with Archer attitude and resist greatly on using any of her command seals until she really needed them. She just wondered what else could go wrong and strange in this new Holy Grail war anymore  


-Elsewhere in London a few miles east from Hana and Rin’s home-  


In a newly bought two story home, with a moving truck exiting the driveway, the grass green still, the house a freshly painted coat of white, a few newly trimmed hedges, the sun slowly lowering to the dark of night and a windowed garage with what looked like a dozen upon dozens of boxes stacked up inside the garage. On the lower floor an English man and Hispanic woman were in the kitchen making dinner for three. Their child meanwhile was in the upper floor in a dark room on their computer, which they seemed currently frustrated at the moment.  


“Stupid internet here, can’t get a good enough signal here…ugh.” A young teenage girl around the age of 15 muttered with a pouty tone. She had semi-dark tanned skin, with purple eyes, her black hair with a purple tint at the ends currently let down from what looked like a different hair style she usually sported, some purple lips stick, black eyeliner and a set of silver earrings. She currently wore a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. Again she was frustrated currently, though also tired; but just as she was thinking on what to do next a knock on her door came  


“Oliva, dinner is ready!!!” Oliva’s mother stated, before she made her way off back down stair. Olive sighed  


“My name is Sombra mom…” Sombra muttered in slight irritation as she made her way out of her bedroom. Once down stairs Sombra saw her mother a woman wearing a white dress and sandals who share the very same looks as she did aside from her brown eyes. Then she saw her father who was light skinned, had short grey hair, wore a black shirt, brown shorts and grey socks. Though what he had oddly enough was a set of purple eyes like Sombra’s. Sombra took her seat to see they were having beef stew “Smell’s good mom.”  


“Thank you Oliva.” Sombra’s mother kindly replied back as Sombra sighed internally knowing that her mom and dad would call her Oliva, though again they really were the only people she’d allow to call her by her real name  


“So anyways, Oliva how are you feeling today. It was a pretty long trip from Mexico to here.” Sombra’s father asked kindly as Sombra frowned a bit  


“Yeah…guess it was.” Sombra responded as she just stirred her spoon in the stew –“Don’t remind me…”-  


“Oh yes it was, but this house is so nice. Don’t you think Oliva?” Sombra’s mother asked with a warm smile  


“Yeah and hey we’re close enough to the school you won’t have to use the bus anymore. You can just walk there and enjoy the weather.” Sombra’s father added in as Sombra internally was getting angrier  


Sure this place was much nicer then her old home, but to Sombra she still had friends or more to the fact people she bribed to be her friends, family and memories in her old home. Not all of them the nicest memories, but still memories that she’d lived with for a good fifth teen years. She understood why her parents wanted to move back here in London since her father still knew a few people from his old MI6 days who were able to cut him a deal on this house. She knew she shouldn’t be mad at her parents, the very people who did everything they could to give her a normal life. But she was mad somewhat, mad she had top leave her life behind for this new one. Still as Sombra began to get mad slowly on the inside, she felt the same sick feeling in her stomach and knew it would be best just to rest some more.  


“Hey ah…I’m going to go back to my room. Still feeling a little sick. I’ll eat dinner later.” Sombra stated as she made her way quickly upstairs to her room  


“Oliva w-” Sombra’s mother began to yell out, but was cut off by her husband  


“Let her be Lara, just give her some space.” Sombra’s father stated as Lara was hesitant to let her daughter be; but sighed before sitting back down  


“I know I should Trevor. But I’m worried still about her, Oliva’s never really been the one to handle change well.” Lara stated sadly as Trevor could only silently agree  


“I understand dear. But we can’t just expect her to accept this like we can.” Trevor answered as he ate some more of his beef stew “Unlike you and me, she’s spent her whole life back in Mexico.”  


“True… I just hope she finds London a suitable place for her and maybe she can make some actual friends.” Lara said with a small smile as Trevor yet again nodded silently in agreement. Lara chuckled a bit as she knew her husband to well, though he’d never show it he was deathly worried about his daughter. But Lara had a feeling her little Oliva would soon enough find some peace in her new home. For now she would let Oliva rest, but little did she know though Sombra did feel somewhat sick she had another reason for going back into her bed room  


-In Sombra’s bedroom-  


“Alright, now then let’s see what you mister little book have to offer me.” Sombra muttered sitting on her bed as she looked at a small leather book, with her families last name of Colomar knitted into the books leather. She had found it while they were unpacking the boxes, she asked her mother about it and she had said that it was a family heirloom that was passed down from child to child every generation. So with that her mother had given her the book, Sombra though had felt an odd energy coming from it so she decided to check it out when she was alone or alone enough she wouldn’t be bothered. She the checked her door quickly, before deciding it might be better to lock it in well her way “Alright, lets see if I can get it right this time.”  


With that Sombra outstretched her right hand towards the door, before her arm began to glow purple circuits which then seconds later covered the door that quickly was covered in the similar circuits. Sombra began to pant a little, before she stopped and the door seemed to covered in the purple circuits before turning invisible. She took a quick breather as she knew her well all she could really called it spell worked. Sombra had always had this ability of hers, she had tinkered with it when she was younger and loved using it when she could. Though through out her years of using this spell of hers she learned a few things on it. One, she could use it for only a certain amount of time before her body would tire, two she could use it basically on any object she needed to either lock or hacked into as she called it and three she could but only somewhat use this spell on living creatures. This last factor though only had been tested a few times on rats Sombra had found back in her old home. She was able to control the rats actions for a short period of time, before it would wear off.  


“Okay now that the door has been locked, let’s see….huh that’s weird.” Sombra said as she had opened the book to a random but very; very interesting page as it was labeled the summoning simply

She read on to see it required a circle in a specific shape to be drawn on the ground and some human blood. Then a catalyst for the summoning, Sombra raised an eyebrow at that but remembered suddenly another item that was under the book. She quickly went to her pillow, taking out from under it a mirror that really wasn’t anything special. She just shrugged though, before reading the last part a chant needed to do this; to be honest though Sombra didn’t really think this would work but hell it beat the boredom. So Sombra quickly drew the so called summoning shape, thankful she had decent skills in art; then placed the mirror in the center of the circle. After that much to her slight hesitation cut her hand with a KA-BAR knife she had quote on quote ‘legally’ bought back in her home country then had shipped to her new home here in London where she was thankful to be alone at home then when it came in. She winced from the pain as her hand bleed. But she pushed through as she walked closer to the circle before doing the chant while she let the blood drip on the circle.  


“Let silver and steel be the essence.  
Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation  
Let (colour of the catalyst) the colour I pay tribute to / Let my great Master (your ancestor’s surname) be the ancestor*  
Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall  
Let the four cardinal gates close.  
Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.  
-(She can feel herself being summoned…)-  
I hereby declare.  
Your body shall serve under me.  
My fate shall be your sword.  
Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail  
If you will submit to this will and this reason…Then answer!  
-(She can tell this girl is tough….but it all just an act)-  
An oath shall be sworn here!  
I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven.  
I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!  
From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three greet words of power,  
Come forth from the ring of restraints,  
-(Because she can feel it in the young girls soul…. She wants nothing more than just real friends…)-  
Protector of the Holy Balance!!!!”  


With that suddenly the room was enveloped with a bright light and smoke which covered the room, while forcing Sombra to cover her face. Once the smoke began to evaporate, she opened her eyes to try and see through the smoke. But as she did, she didn’t see anything until a few seconds later when she suddenly saw a black blob in front of her. Her curiosity taking over her caution she then grabbed the blob only to feel a squish feeling in her hands.  


“What the…. I mean I didn’t think it would work but really it did. Questions is the hell did I just summon?” Sombra asked herself as she kept squishing her hand against whatever she was feeling. She the brought up her left hand doing the same action to feel a…second squishy feeling in now both of her hands. She squished her hands a few more times in utter confusion until suddenly a though came to mind as the smoke was now really starting to dissipate “Wait a minute…”  


“Master, would you mind not doing that?” A woman suddenly asked as the smoke finally was all gone and Sombra saw a woman ahead of her  


Said woman was taller than her, with lovely peach skin, long purple hair that went down to her ankles, wore a short skirted strapless black dress that had purple around the top of it along with well showing her busty chest, detached arm guards with some purple around the tops, middle and wirst; while it left her hands bare. Black boots with some purple around the top, the front of the ankles and went up to her thighs almost fully. She wielded what looked like a chained dagger and finally wore a purple colored blindfold around her eyes. Sombra was wide eyed as she found this woman very, very beautiful; but then realized she had been grouping this woman’s large busty chest.  


“DIOS MIO, I AM SO SORRY!!!” Sombra yelled as she let go of the woman’s chest, falling to her knees as she did a few gestures of sorry, only to look up after words to see the woman staring at her still. Sombra didn’t know why but she felt like this woman wasn’t going to hurt her as she got up back onto her feet “Um…hi?”  


“Hello master, I am servant Rider. I am the one who you have summoned for the Fifth Holy Grail war.” Rider stated with a quick bow, as Sombra raised an eyebrow  


“Um….” Sombra began to ask, but then heard her mother suddenly  


“Oliva are you alright???” Lara asked worriedly as she opened the door to see her daughter just standing there looking tired as her hand was cut still with some blood dripping from it “Oliva what happened to your hand??”  


“Huh..” Sombra replied as she looked to see Rider wasn’t there anymore; but then she felt her mom pulling her out of the room and leading her into the bathroom across her bedroom  


Once inside, her mother seated her down on against the edge of the bathtub; then began to look around for the first aid kit. Though while that happened Sombra began to think over what just occurred. Had she gone crazy, had it been real, had what just happened actually happen to her and did she just summon a very lovely woman into her room; along with the fact she accidently groped said woman. Still aside from that fact, she really was trying to figure out if what she had just dealt with was a haze dream or whatever. Still her mom had finished cleaning along with bandaging up her hand, before leading her back intro her room and saying something about getting some rest while she checks on her in a few. Once the door in her room what shut, Sombra noticed it was dark and quiet.  


“Huh…I guess-” Sombra began to say, until Rider suddenly appeared before her once more making Sombra back up on her bed taking in a few shaky breaths before calming herself somewhat. Then suddenly felt her hand burn a bit, as she looked to see a odd red symbol on her right hand appeared “The hell??”  


“I apologize for that master, I dematerialized myself so your mother would not see me. I have to say; your prana is high for a girl your age. I also apologize if your command seals hurt as they were burnt onto your skin.” Rider remarked “You are an excellent master for this new Holy Grail war for me.”  


“Wait, wait a minute. What in the world are you even talking about??” Sombra asked getting a slight headache  


“You don’t know?” Rider asked back titling her head to the right slightly  


“No, I have no idea what you’re going on about. For real can you just explain to me what’s going on?!?!” Sombra asked once more as Rider sighed a little  


“Hm, I can but only after I ask you your name and a question master. It’s a just part of the contract we Heroic spirits must do.” Rider stated  


“Sure…I’m… Oliva. But I prefer Sombra.” Sombra answered as Rider just nodded “Anyways what was the question you want to ask me?”  


“Sombra, I ask of you. But are you my master?” Rider asked as Sombra just stayed quiet, not because she already knew that answer since Rider had been referring to her as master already. But because she suddenly got a gut feeling that whatever was to come next because. She didn’t know why, but she knew this was going to change her life for better or for worst so she just smiled a little accepting that fact as she answered Rider  


“My answer. Well yes. Rider I am your master….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, end of the chapter and we got our next master in line already. But again like I said beforehand, if you have anything to say from just saying what you feel about this story, to critsism, to just maybe informing me of lore I may have goofed up possibly so far (Since I'm not the best with lore, but I can rememeber most things when it comes to lore) then tell me. I love to hear feedback, anyways until next time I wish you all spectaclur days to come!!!!! : D


End file.
